The Darkest Child
by monkeymary89
Summary: Starts out as a light comedy, and becomes serious in later chaptersIn a world where Mikos are scarce and hated, Kagome has a hard life. Then she meets Inu and things go bonkers. Can she deal with being a teen, and having the power to destroy the world? Ra
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

A/N Hey! I had this story up a long time ago, but I fell out of writing fanfics for a while to persue original fiction. So I deleted all my fanfics, and I'm starting over!

I wrote this many years ago, when I was 14 (I think) and as I grew the story grew with me. Please bear with me and deal with the childishness of the first few chapters. It gets good, and more serious, I promise!

* * *

Kagome fell back on her bed and let out a long, slow breath. She had been training all day and was exhausted. Her eyes roamed around

the room as she sighed for the millionth time that day. She was in a new house and a new environment, and both were getting on her nerves. She

had been forced to move from her quiet country home to a shrine in the middle of the city. Ok, technically it was just to the suburbs, but it was

still too metropolitan for her taste.

The fact that she now had almost no privacy, forced her to either train in the house or in the forest, and neither one were proper for her

training. In the house she couldn't open up to her full potential because if she lost control of her "powers" she could break something. On the

other hand, in the sparse scattering of trees that her mom called a forest there wasn't enough cover and the worry of whether she could be seen or

not broke her concentration and totally ruined her training.

Not only that but she would have to start school tomorrow. Her whole life she had been home schooled, but now she was being forced

by her mother to go to public school. Okay, if you got literal about it, it was a private school, but to Kagome, the word "private" would mean that she was the only student present. But no matter how much she hated it she wasn't going to complain, At least not to her mother. She knew how

hard her mom had worked to get her enrolled in that school, and she knew her reasoning behind it too.

Other than the fact that it was a very prestigious school, there were far fewer demons there.

Everyone in her family knew what happened when she got around demons. It had gotten better since she had started her training, but it

still made her uncomfortable to be around them.

"Well", she murmured to herself, "all part of the job description I guess." She forced her thoughts away from demons in order to help

lighten her disposition. Hey, she never knew, maybe there would be some nice guys at her new school. Kagome chuckled inwardly at the thought of boys to torture.

'Kukukukuku!' her inner self laughed 'Boys and thier simple testosterone controlled minds are so easy to fuck with!' Still, regaurdless of her strange inner monolouge, Kagome knew she didn't have the guts to really do anything.

Her eyes searched all over her new room for something to focus on, but what she saw only pushed her further into a bad mood. Her

new uniform. A white shirt with short blue skirt that left nothing to the imagination. She hated uncomfortable clothing and almost never wore

skirts that came higher than the knee. She preferred jeans and dark baggy shirts. She wore mostly black and blue shirts. She wasn't gothic; she just

liked the dark colors. They were calm, just the way she liked her mood to stay. She closed her eyes thinking about what she would have done if

the uniform had turned out to be neon or pastel. She grimaced. She probably would have ended up killing herself.

"No" she thought, as an evil smirk crossed her face. She wouldn't kill herself, "but I sure would pity the first person to piss me off."

With that thought, that only she would find lovely, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on top of a building lazily swinging his legs back and forth and absent-mindedly tapping his claws of the sheath of his sword. He was distracting himself by pretending to squish the people, who looked like ants, with his fingers as they walked by below. He knew that he shouldn't be out after the sun went down, but he just didn't care anymore. He sat out here every night. He hated that he had to hide from the world because of what he was, but he would continue to do it anyway. He knew that if anyone ever found out, things would get ugly.

Ugly, just like him.

He looked down at the claws on his hand and couldn't help but feel disgusted at what he was; just a filthy little hanyou. He sighed deeply and decided it was time to go back home. He jumped off the ledge, landing nimbly on his feet. He stood for a moment, relishing in the feel of the wind on his face. He soon discovered though, that he had stood appreciating the night too long. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with someone. He stepped back quickly, not out of fear, but merely to size up his opponent. It was a male demon, and by the stench he gave off, Inuyasha could tell that he had just made a kill. A human kill. A _female_ human. This new discovery just served to turn Inuyasha's mood from bad to worse.

It was a rat demon by the looks of it. His hair was a greasy grey and fell to the small of his back. His eyes were a sickly green and his nose and mouth protruded in what could only be called a snout. Though the demon was easily stronger then the average man, he stood no chance against Inuyasha; especially not when he was in a bad mood.

Inuyasha, wanting to get this over with quick, decided to speak up first. "So, what do you want asshole?"

The rat demon stood glaring at him, and then as if making up his mind, started toward him slowly. "Well, I was getting hungry and thought I might get a bite to eat." To make his point, he snapped his jaws together in what he thought was a menacing manner.

Inuyasha just thought it was hysterical. "Feh, haven't you had your fill of innocent young women, you dirty grease ball?" The rat's eyes closed to slits,

"Enough talking, you might not be very tasty, but at least I'll be ridding the world of a filthy hanyou!" With that, he slung himself at Inuyasha, claws aimed at his face. Inuyasha quickly dodged and in the same motion unsheathed Tetsuiga and cut the demon in two. The remains of the body slopped to the ground with a satisfying 'plop'.

"No more midnight snacks for you, grease ball." After flinging his final insult, Inuyasha left the alley and began to run home.

-

Inuyasha walked slowly through the suburbs, whistling as he went. He stopped briefly in front of the old shrine. He always stopped here. There was something about the old god tree that made him love coming to this place. Nobody had lived in it for centuries, and he would sometimes come here to play when he was younger. He would climb the god tree and take naps there in the comforting embrace of its branches. Sometimes, he would go into the old well house and see how long he could stay before he freaked himself out. But, that had been a long time ago.

Part of him wished he could go back to those days. Back to the time when his mother had still been alive. He sighed, feeling the familiar sadness returning that always did when he thought of his mother.

"Maybe," he whispered to himself, "I can look around once more, just for old times sake." His voice traveled on the quiet air, and seemed to linger there. Still when he got closer to the house he knew something was off right away.There were people living at the old shrine. 'Damn' he mentally cursed. He was about to walk away when he felt a strange presence in the house. He would have investigated further but he looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out.

"2:00 a.m.! Oh shit, and there's school tomorrow! Oh shit shit shit shit!"

Inuyasha ran all the way home, repeating that one word over and over like a mantra. "Oh shit shit shit shit!"

* * *

A/N Hope you guys like the first chapter. I edited it a little but I did write it a good few years ago. I promise things will get more interesting soon! Please forgive my grammar and spelling. Review, and I'll love you forever! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hard Floors and Harder Heads

**A/N** Mwuhahaha, another set up chapter! Thank goodness you're still reading. Don't give up on me! It DOES get better. The plot doesn't get going till pretty far in, but there is plenty of halarity on the way. If you want more chapters, please review. I'll kiss your feet and bake you cookies! Its a short Chappie, but don't worry, its all comical relief.

**_Beep beep beep_**

"Dammit" Kagome exclaimed, smashing the snooze button so hard she thought the clock would break. No such luck though because when she turned her head to look, an annoying red light greeted her eyes, telling her it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Great" she muttered. While stumbling for the light switch she managed to bang her ankle against her desk, and in her hopping around smacked her head against a shelf on her wall.

When she finally managed to get the light turned on she squinted in order to find her uniform, and began to dress when she found it.The uniform was awful, so she packed some real clothes in her book bag so she could change during her free period at the end of the day. She tumbled down the stairs still half asleep and looked around, realizing she was the only one up.

"Hell," she thought, "at least my mom and Sota have enough sense to be sleeping at this ungodly hour.

Her brother still had the privilege of being home schooled, something she thought wasn't fair, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. It wasn't his fault she was "gifted" and he wasn't. It also wasn't his fault that her mom thought she should socialize more in order to get better people skills.

"You need to at least be able to _stand_ people if your going to help them." Her mother had given her a hour lectue about having "people skills" and by the end of it Kagome had been ready to take the first person she saw and scratch thier eyes out. Just to show her mother how good her 'people skills' were.

"People skills," Kagome said to the empty kitchen. "I have some pretty goddamn good people skills, thank you very much." Her anger continued to rise by the minute. "Ok," she conceded to herself. "so, most of the time when I'm around people, things tend to get a little rough….okay so it usually becomes hell on earth."

The fact was, she just didn't like people in general. She took a big bite of cereal, even though she felt as if she was gonna puke. Some would call it butterflies, but Kagome thought it felt more like a bunch of rabid badgers were clawing at her intestines.

She didn't like being in large groups. Some would call her anti-social and she would whole-heartedly agree, but there was a very good explanation for her behavoir. The thing Kgome hated more than anything else were people that judged by looks or first impressions. People who thought they were better than you just because; and people who hurt others for no reason. Kagome referred to these creatures simply as "the stupid people". Stupid people pissed her off and the world seemed to consist mainly of them. Hell, she was one of those people sometimes. There were a few good ones, few, being the key word.

You could see her problem.

Kagome grabbed her book, "The Stand", by Stephen King, one of her favorites, and stuffed it into her bag, before beginning her walk to school. Hopefully, she would be able to just finish her school work, and in her spare time read, and maybe, just maybe, she would get through today without any major problems. She looked back on all of her past bad luck and rolled her eyes.

"As if that's ever gonna happen."

Inuyasha rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

Hard.

"Damn, fucking floor. Why do you have to be so fucking hard?" he continued like that as he dressed, but once he came downstairs he began to direct his curses at a boy who was slightly older than himself, and was sitting in the corner. "Fucking Sesshomaru, won't even fucking wake me up on time, the fucking retard."

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha. You seem in a particularly good mood this morning." Sesshomaru said while sipping his morning coffee.

"Whatever, shut the fuck up bastard. I was up late and now I have to rush because you didn't wake me up. Where's the coffee?" he basically growled the last part and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Use your nose Inuyasha." Even as he said it, Inuyasha was already chugging down a cup of black coffee.

They both stayed there for a moment drinking their coffee. A blind man would have been able to tell they were related. Both sported bright silver hair and golden eyes, though the hues differed slightly. Even thier facial features were similar, though Sesshomaru's were slightly more angular while Inuyasha's were rougher and less refined.

Still, with all that no one at their school ever tried to contradict them when they said they weren't related. They were two of the most powerful fighters at the school and also the most influential. Very few people wanted to mess with them. And of the few who did, hardly any survived unscathed.

They didn't deny that they were half brothers because they hated each other. Though they often fought, they were still close friends. No matter how much they teased or cussed at each other you could still go to Shikon High any day of the week and see the two somewhere near each other. They hated to admit it but they were each other's best back up, and last line of defense.

No, they denied thier relation because, basically, Sesshomaru was a demon, and Inuyasha, in everyone's eyes, was supposed to be human. If they said they were related, that would raise questions. Questions neither wanted to answer. Both boys stood. They both were wearing the standard boys' uniform, blue pants and white shirt. Inuyasha headed to the door "Come on fuck face, I'll race you to school."

Sesshomaru served Inuyasha an eerie grin and said "You could never in a million lifetimes beat me, flea-bag." With that they were off to school faster than any mere human could go or even see.

Hope you liked it! Don't review if you don't want, but please keep reading! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting and Fighting

**A/N **Chapter Three already? I hope you're enjoying it so far! This story has been my baby for a while, and is PRETTTY long, trust me, so if you're not into a looooong read, then turn back now! And if anyone can think of a better description, please help me out! I'll dedicate chapters to you if you do! I'll try to update this as often as possible, I promise, but life is crazy right now. Anyway, on to the story! By the way, I don't own Inuyasha, but he sure does look pretty in a dress!

Inuyasha: I DO NOT! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Me: stares at the beautiful ball gown and just snickers

Kagome got to school early and since everyone was on the lawn and no one was allowed inside yet she decided to just pick a place under an oak tree in the corner of the yard. She looked at her watch._ 'Hmm, still 20 minutes till they even let us in' _she smiled and opened her book. "Good" she whispered to herself. As she read she was totally oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

Both Inu and Sessh quickly forgot about their race when a strange scent hit them. They stopped about a block away and started to walk. "What is it? " Inuyasha asked, totally confused. His disguise dulled his senses. Inuyasha turned to his brother knowing Sesshomaru had a better nose then he did.

"It's human . . . female . . . and . . . Mmm, very strange." Sesshomaru said with an unusual glint in his eyes.

"What's strange? What the fuck are you blabbing about? Just tell me what the fuck it is!" Inuyasha demanded, obviously aggravated that he had to rely on his brother's sense of smell.

Sesshomaru, totally ignoring Inu's aggravation said, "The scent is one I've never encountered before, but the aura is very similar to that of a miko, yet . . . " He stopped there. The entire aura and scent seemed to disappear suddenly. " Damn" Inu said pounding his fist into his open palm. "It's gone and I didn't even get a good enough whiff to tell who she was. I wouldn't be able to find it even if we were standing a few feet away!" He turned to face Sessh. "Come on I'm sure it's not important anyway"

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly at his half brother. Of course he couldn't trace it. Even in his true form, without the concealing spell blocking his senses, he never thought ahead. But Sessh had. He wasn't about to tell Inuyasha he could find her. Her aura and scent were strange, but even in that small amount of time he had enough information to know that even though they had been able to sense her from an obvious distance, most of her power had been contained. What they had sensed had been nothing more than spill-over. '_This girl must be very powerful, and that could mean trouble_.' Sesshomaru thought.

Mikos were originally people with spiritual powers who did all they could to help human and demon alike and only exterminated demons when absolutely necessary. Still, over the years demons had come into power in the government, and most humans, mikos included, had gained great animosity toward all demons. Through the years the number of mikos had decreased to almost zero, but the few left made it their life's work to exterminate as many demons as possible. Though thier steady decline into evil ways had started long ago, it hadn't become public till recently. Demons were damn near the majority now, and some humans had a hard time dealing with that.

Though this person's aura wasn't exactly like a miko's, it was too close for Sesshomaru's comfort. He looked at the younger boy beside him and smiled. His brother's temper often caused him to miss important details, and that got him in trouble more times than Sesshomaru could count. No, he would investigate this himself for now. Sesshomaru caught sight of his friend Miroku and went to talk to him. Even as he did he remained alert of the girl from which the strange scent had come from.

Kagome had looked up to check the time and had seen the stares. For a moment she was dumbfounded, unable to figure out why she was so damn interesting. Then she realized her guard spell was slipping. '_Damn'_ she thought. _'I can't believe I let down my gaurd!'_ As she replaced the spell, some immedietly looked away, but some gazes lingered for a second. _'Demons' _she thought, and mentally kicked herself. Ten minutes into school and her secret might already be out. _'Great'. _She scanned the crowd and saw the principle. Though there was at least 10 minutes till the doors opened she decided to talk to him now. Anything to get away from the crowd.

As she approached him, she realized he was a demon. She was scared for only a moment till she realized she wasn't feeling the usual sickness that came from the evil in the demons. _'Maybe he's a good one' _Kagome thought. She hadn't known many demons personally, as she had led a very sheltered life, but the few she had encountered usually tried to kill her. Kagome decided she was being biased. After all, it was her mother that usually ranted about how bad all demons were, and Kagome knew how closed-minded her mother was.

The only feeling she got from this demon was of warmth and kindness. (AN:corny I know so sue me, wait, don't) she reached him and as soon as he saw her he smiled. _'A flea demon', _she thought, and smiled at the short stocky man.

"Miss Higuarashe, it's a pleasure to meet you." the plump demon said.

"The pleasure is all mine" Kagome said with actual enthusiasm. She could tell she would like this guy already."Mister . . . "

"Oh just call me Myoga. Everyone else does." He said brightly. "I'm glad to have you at my school. Here's your schedule." He said and handed her a sheet of paper "And I have two guides who share your schedule to show you around, I'm sure you'll get along. Sango, Rin, come over here."

He called to a couple of girls that were sitting a little ways away. Kagome watched them come with dread, but decided to keep an open mind. She remembered her mom's words "Don't shut them out before you even have a chance to let them in." They rang in her head.

"Hi" the taller girl said. She had brown hair in a high ponytail at the top of her head. "My name is Sango, nice to meet ya."

"Yeah" the other girl broke in "I'm Rin. Nice to make your acquaintance." she had black hair that fell to her shoulders and both had on uniforms.

"I'm Kagome" she said, shaking hands. These girls were giving out good vibes. They both had strong and pure auras.

"Well" Sango said " How do you like the school compared to home schooling?" Sango asked with a smile. This girl seemed very to the point, and Kagome liked that. Kagome guessed that Myoga had filled these girls in on the fact that she had never attended school like this before.

"She hasn't been here long enough to know yet, Sango. What are you, dense?" Rin said, making a comical face. Sango sent her friend an icy look.

"Anyway" Rin continued. "You should go to some classes before you compare, but you shouldn't judge us by the uniforms" Rin said quickly "I promise that's the worst part." All the girls laughed at that. The three started walking, and Rin and Sango began telling Kagome about the school, the classes, the teachers, and about themselves.

Then Sango screamed "HENTAI!" and a loud smack was heard.

They turned around, Sango fuming, Rin giggling, and Kagome just plain confused. Rin, seeing Kagome's look, just laughed and said. "Okay the uniforms are the second worst thing about this school. Miroku is the first." Sango wholeheartedly agreed. By then the "henti" was back on his feet. He saw Kagome and put on a dazzling smile and grabbed her hands between his.

"And what is your name" Kagome was shocked. No boy had ever acted like this to her. " Ka-kagome" she stuttered trying to

think of what to do. Before she could escape, he spoke again.

"Kagome, will you bear my child?"

A beat passed and Miroku was back on the ground. Sango and Rin, who hadn't yet had the chance to pummel him, looked up at Kagome. She had her thick novel in her hand. "Stephen King" she said, and kissed the book. She put it back in her bag. "Always comes in handy". The girls broke into fits of laughter. Then they noticed some masculine chuckles mixed with their own more feminine giggles.

Kagome's head popped up when she felt the presence of a demon. Not a bad one, but without a doubt a strong one. She studied the boys in front of her . The two boys wore the standard uniform and both had silver hair. The taller one, the demon, had pointed ears and eyes the color of sand . His face held a smirk but kept a calm countenance. The other boy had shorter hair, but it still came to the middle of his back and he was a good 5 inches taller than Kagome. His eyes were almost gold in color and resembled warm honey. Unlike the boy beside him he was laughing histericly at Miroku, who was currently dusting himself off.

All three boys were cute but the one with the golden honey eyes was the cutest. Maybe it was because of his unique aura or maybe it was because the other two were a lecher and a very powerful, kinda intimidating demon. Sango stepped forward and looked towards Kagome.

"These, Kagome" she said pointing to the boys "Well I'm sad to say that these three are our friends"

" Hi" Sesshomaru, ever the gentleman, said. "It's good to meet you Kagome, I'm Sesshomaru" he looked to the now slightly bruised Miroku. "I see you've already met our brainless companion Miroku, and this laughing idiot is on Inuyasha, say hello" he said to the shorter boy.

Inu gave him an icy glare before crossing his arms across his chest. He looked Kagome over for a minute. Kagome saw his intent inspection and tried not to fidget under his calculating stare. She felt herself flush and had to fight an all out blush.

After a few moments (or years it seemed) of Inu's inspectionm he muttered a single "Hey"

He said it as if she should be happy he was even taking the time to speak to her . She took that as his greeting, but since it was rude and she hated rude people, instead of replying as she had to the others she slanted her eyes at him and replied in kind.

"Yo" It wasn't something she usually said but it had the desired effect. It had the girls giggling and Sessh smirking while it was Miroku's turn to bust out laughing.

"Good job Inuyasha" he said between breaths, "Way to make a first impression. You have the girls just fallen at your feet don't ya!" with that he let out another peal of laughter and finally quieted. Inu turned on him

"Like you do any better. _'Bear my child' _" he said in a mockingly girlish voice. "Tell me, how many have accepted the offer huh?" Miroku blushed and muttered something inaudible. "And you" Inuyasha said, turning on Kagome, "What gives you the right to make fun of me"

"I didn't" she said smiling sweetly while her eyes were throwing daggers at him. "I said hi just like you did."

"Wench" he cursed. She glared at him.

"What did you call me?" Her anger was steadily rising but she had to control it or her spell would break.

"I called you a wench, what are ya gonna do about it." Inuyasha smirked, his tone and posture both sexy and totally annoying.

She took a few deep breaths. '_Calm down'_ she said to herself '_Don't retaliate'._

"Well bitch, you got anything to say?" Inuyasha it, smug.

'_To hell with calm'_ her mind screamed.

"Okay" Kagome said letting her anger go. "I think you're a pompous, self-centered, baka, asshole, who possesses absolutely no manners." The boys were staring at her wide-eyed and the girls were holding back laughter. Kagome took a breath and continued. "You are an insensitive piece of scum and furthermore, are you two related, cause you look a lot alike."

Her voice had changed from barely contained rage to mildly curious in less than a second and the sudden change caused an extreme change in the people around her. Rin looked on completely baffled while Sango finally lost it and started to laugh so hard it hurt. Miroku's expression resembled Rin's while Inu had fallen backwards anime style, confused to no end. Sessh simply stood there smirking at his now swirly-eyed brother.

"Well" Kagome said very politely, as if she hadn't raised her voice at all. Sessh, being the only person with enough wits left to answer after Kagome's strange behavior, spoke "We aren't related, we simply look alike, that's how we first met".

Kagome simply looked on, her face showing that she thought that was a bunch of bull shit._ 'Well, its not like its my business but I'll keep my eyes open' _

"Okay" Kagome said with a sunny smile. As if on cue Myoga opened the doors and people started filing in. "Nice to meet you all then, see ya later."

As the girls walked into school, Inuyasha picked himself off the ground. "What just happened?" Inu asked, a mix of anger and confusion on his face.

"Well" Miroku said in his all knowing voice, as if he hadn't been confused for a moment. "That new girl Kagome just won that fight. If I'm correct that was your first loss, and to a girl no less, that must hurt Inuyasha." Miroku looked very pleased with himself.

"There's a couple reasons why that's wrong, you asshole" Inu said angrily "Number one, that wasn't a fight, number two, I didn't lose, I never lose, and number three, that wasn't a girl. That some kind of evil harpy from hell "

"No" Sessh said. "She was just tired of fighting so she changed the subject." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"You gotta hand it to her, she was around inuyasha for five seconds and she could already tell alot about him. If she played by his rules they'd be fighting all day." Miroku said in a self satisfied way. He hoisted his bookbag higher on his shoulder and grinned.

"No we wouldn't have" Inu said

"Would have" Miroku retorted.

"wouldn't"

"would"

"wouldn't"

"would"

"wouldn't"

"Boys" Myoga said to the pair who looked as if they were about to come to blows "Time for school, leave the fighting for later"

The boys broke apart and headed for the door. _'Man, who does that bitch think she is, talking to me like that, just cause she's cute...' _Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head as if to dislodge the idea, _'That evil harpy is messing with my mind'_ he thought, and tried to turn his thoughts to other things. Still, it kept coming back to Kagome. Sessh saw Inu's inner struggle and had to contain a smile.

'_That strange girl really got under Inu's skin, in more ways than one. Maybe I might just get used to having this strange girl around' _

A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I love reviews, so please drop a note if you feel like it. If not, then just enjoy the story! I should update again tomorrow! blows kisses and drags the dressy Inu off to bed with me


	4. Chapter 4 Planning the Day

**A/N **Hey! I wish I could think of something aweinspiring to say here, but I really can't. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. And I learned recently that I really don't like baklava. O.O ANYWAY. . . Enjoy the chappie! Lots of comedy, and little plot, but its coming, I swear to god!

When the girls got into the building they went to their first period class, Science, which was also served as home room. (AN confused?) In the room instead of desk there were black topped tables that sat 3 on each side. The girls picked an empty table at the back of the class and sat down. Kagome and Rin sat on one side with their backs to the teacher and an empty seat between them while Sango sat across from Kagome so that they all had lots of room.

"Good job Kagome" Rin said with admiration shining in her eyes, "I've never seen anyone get into an argument with Inu and win. The diversion tactic was brilliant. When he comes to his senses I bet he'll be pissed."

"He started it" Kagome said defensively. She knew Rin admired what she had done, but she felt slightly guilty.

"That's true, Inu always starts fights but everyone except those two boys and us two girls ever fight back" Sango explained irritated.

"Yeah, those boys are known as the unoffical owners of this school." Rin continued

Sango couldn't help but chime in. "They basically run everything. We've been trying to put those boys in their places for a while now. While I can usually get Miroku to do what I want by force, and Rin here, contrary to popular belief, has Sessh wrapped around her little finger, that still only gives us two out of three and that ain't good enough." Kagome looked at Rin and saw her face was a deep scarlet color "Inu is impossible. Noone has ever been able to persuade him once he's made his mind up. He's as stubborn as a mule with a hernia and always drags the boys back to his side and we end up getting beaten.

"Beaten? How?" for a moment Kagome actually thought she meant that they got beat up.

"Boy Sango" Rin exclaimed "you are such a baka sometimes" she looked at the confused Kagome and said "We're all serving in a student government and we have to vote on things concerning the school, and since the boys outnumber us we always lose."

"Did you know there's a T.V. and a couch in the boy's bathroom?" Sango added angrily "We wanted the extra money to go to the drama department but no, those damn boys are always getting what they want" Sango muttered. After a minute of brooding over the stupid boys Rin's eyes popped open and a huge grin spread across her face.

"I know! Kagome would you be willing to be on the board?"

"Yeah," Sango said "with you filling the vacant spot on the board we could at least get a tie, and besides you've handled Inu better than anyone I've ever seen. I'm sure with time we could gave power over the whole board."

"So" Rin said ignoring the evil glint in Sango's eyes, "will you join me and the nutjob over here in order to defeat the boys?"

"You make it sound like it's war" Kagome said, already knowing her answer.

"It is" Sango said seriously. A beat passed and everyone started laughing.

"I'll do it" Kagome said.

"Great" Rin exclaimed

"We'll crush them into boy jelly" Sango said gleefully. After another laughing fit Kagome shook hands with her newfound friends in order to finalize the deal.

"Those boys are going down" Sango said with enthusiasm.

"Don't be so mean Sango, its not as if they do it just to make you angry" Rin said with innocent eyes. Sango's own eye started to twitch.

"What about that time the boys voted against buying new gym clothes to get rid of the nearly see through ones huh?"

"Well" Rin said grasping for a way to make amends before Sango got angrier. She hated fighting, and Kagome could already tell that Rin was a softy.

"I'm sure there was a reason for their decision Sango" Rin said meekly.

Sango stood up and glared at her friend "INUYASHA EVEN WROTE ON HIS VOTING SLIP THAT HE DID IT JUST TO MAKE ME ANGRY!"

"Oh" Rin said as if suddenly remembering. "He did say that, didn't he? Well no use in getting upset now, you'll pop a blood vessel if you keep up like this" Rin examined the throbbing vein on Sango's head carefully. "Remember your blood pressure"

Sango sat after that mumbling about 'bastards' and 'man whores' when something caught her attention and she blurted out "Speak of the devil."

The boys were coming in and seeing as the only empty seats left were next to the girls (thanks to Sango's rage scaring everyone away) they sat down next to them. Miroku promptly sat on one side of Sango while Sessh sat across from Rin, which left a visibly pissed Inuyasha to sit between Kagome and Rin.

'Why do I get stuck next to phyco bitch' he asked himself. Still, in reality it wasn't that bad. Kagome was beautiful even though he hated to admit it. Her long raven hair fell wildly down her back and shone as if by its own inner light. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her skin was an ivory that reminded him of warm cream. Her lips were full and pink and her scent intoxicating even with his dulled senses. He could feel himself flaring his nostrils to take in more of the wonderful scent, but was helpless to stop himself. She smelled of honeysuckle on a warm summer evening with a tint of that fresh quality the air always took before a heavy snowfall, all mixed in with something so decidedly female, something so . . . her. He could feel himself drowning in it and had to physically shake himself to release the spell that she was unknowingly weaving. No one noticed this happening to him except Sesshomaru, but he simply smirked and saved that info for blackmail later.

Kagome was also feeling the effects of being so close to the silver haired boy sitting beside her, but was taking it in stride (unlike some people who shall remain nameless cough Inu cough). She basked in his aura and reveled in the unique warmth of it, that seemed laced with little bolts of electricity. It was comforting but it seemed a bit off. There was something missing to it, but she decided that she would figure that out later.

They were all quite for a moment until one lecherous monk decided it was just too quiet and decided to take things into his own hands. Literally.

"PERVERT" Sango screamed and smacked Miroku so hard there was a perfect hand print on his face along with the 'it was all worth it in the end' grin. Kagome saw the look in Sango's eyes and decided to try to defuse the now ticking time bomb sitting before her.

"So Sango" Kagome said in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice "what are these blanks on my schedule for?" Sango turned her head to Kagome and the fire left her eyes. "You don't know?" Kagome simply shook her head no.

"Didn't you have to take entrance exams or placement tests?" Miroku asked. Once again Kagome responded with a negative.

"Well" Miroku said thoughtfully "you must have had very good grades then because only the top academic students can get into this school and no one can get in without a talent. We only go to 3 core subjects a day, science, math, and language, then we have to pick our 'specials'. At least one has to be athletic, one artistic, one that can be whatever we want, and one that's kind of like a regular school class like history."

"Damn it" Kagome said as her eyes grew dark "my mom never tells me any thing."

"How do you mean?" Inu asked, speaking for the first time since he had entered. Kagome was a bit startled by the fact that he had asked a sincere question but decided it was better than being called a bitch.

"Well, she didn't even tell me the name of the school till 4days ago and she hadn't even mentioned a uniform till yesterday, then she waited till I was half asleep last night to tell me I would have to walk to school."

"That's not very nice" Rin commented, sharing a glance with Sango. Over the years they had formed a sort of nonverbal communication and with that simple look decided to wait till school was over to tell Kagome about the dorms.

"Well I suppose it's just because she knows I'd fight against most of this, and she wants to bypass that since she always wins in the end any way."

"Well here's a list of things to do that you can choose from" Kagome took the list from Sango and looked at the athletics first.

"Man I hate sports" she mumbled, but stopped when she saw one of the classes at the end of the list. "They have archery here?" Kagome said, a little excited. It was one of the few parts of her training that she enjoyed and was actually kind of good at.

"Feh, you have to be strong and have precision to be an archer, and you have neither, wench" Inu said, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"First of all my names not wench it's kagome, ka-go-me, got it?" she said, instead of being angry, she was just a little fed up "And secondly I'm actually quite good with the bow."

"I'm in archery too Kagome" Sango said with a smile "We can go together"

"Okay" Kagome said forgetting Inu for the moment.

"You should take music too, we're all in the same class together" Sango said with a grin. She thought seeing Kagome and Inuyasha in the same classes would be more than just funny, especially if musical instruments were invovled.

"I wouldn't have to sing would I?" Kagome asked, scared but not for the reason the girls thought.

"Don't worry, the teacher is a hippy and except for the occasional assignment, as long as we don't wake him up we pass" Rin said with a giggle.

"That sounds good" Kagome said feeling better. She finished her schedule with input from her friends and in the end it looked like this.

Home room(with everybody)

1st Science(with everybody)

2nd Archery (with Sango)

3rd Math ( with everybody)

4th Language (with everybody)

5th Drama (with Rin and Miroku)

6th Music (with everybody)

7th Creative writing (with Inuyasha gasp Inu can write? Gasp! )

8th Free period

After the whole affair with the schedule, a few slaps for Miroku ("You stupid lecher!"), and a few insults between Inuyasha and Kagome ("why do you have to be in my class bitch!" "Shut up you annoying baka!") the teacher walked in and started class.

The six all were thinking the same thing, some with dismay, some with good humor, and some with pure perverted-ness (cough Miroku cough)

'_This is gonna be a looooooooooooooong day'_

Awww, memories. I remember writing this chapter so long ago. Nostalgia is such a bitch. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading, it gets better, I swear!


	5. Chapter 5 I'm super! Thanks for asking

**A/N **yawns Been working on my second novel today. I'm SOOO tired. I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own South Park (you'll see why I have to say this later in the chapter) Also, as I read back on this, I realize that it might offend some people. I didn't intend it to! Its all in good fun. So if you're mad, please don't hurt me! cries Please enjoy!

----------

Science went by quickly enough. Kagome had studied ahead when she was home schooling herself and had learned the whole class last year. While everyone else focused on the teacher (or the inside of their eyelids like the blond boy at the desk across from them) Inuyasha was watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. Every time the teacher asked a question he would call on a student to answer and so far none of the kids had been right, but as soon as the question was out of his mouth Inu would hear Kagome softly whisper the answer.

She said them so softly that Inu could hardly hear her with his hanyou ears and he was right next to her. No matter how hard or obscure the question ("Stevenson, how much does the sun weigh?") Kagome would murmur the answer and it was always right. The strange thing was she never once raised her hand to answer a question, even though she would have gotten extra credit if she did. When the teacher came to him with a question, "Inuyasha, how long can penguins stay underwater?", he answered with what he had heard her say.

The teacher, a crinkly old man with wispy white hair, gave him a lopsided smile and told him he was correct.

"You're welcome" Kagome said, her voice a faint whisper Inu hardly heard.

"Feh" he shot back, but he smiled. They didn't talk for the rest of the class.

When the class ended Kagome, headed off with Sango to archery. They went to a field at the back of the school where a bunch of targets were lined up a few yards away. '_Man'_ Kagome thought, '_these targets are about four times closer then the ones I train with'._ For a moment she contemplated doing badly on purpose but decided against it since she knew Inu would find out._ 'Besides, what would it hurt to show I'm good at something?' _

Kagome stood next to Sango and pulled back the string of the cheap school bow. '_I'll bring mine next time, these things are crap'. _She let off four arrows in rapid succession, each hitting the bull's-eye, one after another. The teacher came up to her and examined her work.

She was an old woman that wore robes that looked old and Asian (AN: that's right, in my fic they live in America cause I do and I know squat about Japanese life. I seriously don't want to make an ass out of myself. Well . . . at least no more that I already have). The robes looked like those her ancestors used to wear. The woman also had a leather patch over one eye, while the good one sized her up.

"You didn't even wear the arm guard girl, I'm suspecting this isn't your first time shooting?" Kagome smiled at the woman who reminded her so much of her dead grandmother.

"No Ma'am, this isn't my first time but I will wear the guard if you wish me to"

"Call me Kaede child, and no, I will not make you use something you do not need, but since you are skilled, would you be willing to help one of our . . . how shall I say . . . slower students?"

"Who?" Kagome asked, glad that she could be of some help.

"Sango" Kaede said looking at Sango who was currently trying to get an arrow out of a girl's hat (that was unfortunately for her, still on the girls head) while chanting 'Sorry'.

Kagome looked at her friend and sighed. Sango was a born fighter, she could tell already, but she just wasn't meant for the bow. "I don't believe I can, Kaede, she just isn't suited for the bow. Perhaps a sword or mace."

"Perhaps something that can be used for hand to hand combat as well as from a distance?" Kaede asked innocently. All the while she was searching the potential of this girl.

She was strong and had very good instincts. She also had spiritual powers even though she was currently masking them._ 'Yes, this Kagome could be the one I've been waiting for'. _Kagome was unaware of Kaede's train of thought and instead simply agreed to the last question she had been asked.

"Yes exactly" Kagome thought for a moment after answering.

It seemed as if there was something she should do for Sango's weaponless state but wasn't exactly sure what. This happened a lot and she knew that the information wouldn't come until it was time to use it, so she pushed it out of her mind while studying Sango. Now she was holding the bow upside down and backwards.

"Well" Kaede said "You could at least convince her to give up the bow. For every ones sake" Kaede stopped and watched as Sango's misfired arrow had somehow ended up killing an opossum. "That's the third one this week" Kaede said with a sigh and walked off. It didn't take much to convince Sango to give up the bow. A single joke about how three dead opossums in a week must be some kind of school record and they were off to the next class, Sango promising that she would simply help Kaede with odd jobs during that class and that she would NEVER shoot a bow again. To say Kagome felt relived at that promise would be a _huge _understatement.

After archery Kagome and Sango headed off to math. Everyone sat down when the teacher came in. "Hello class, I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us in our adventures in advanced geometry. Kagome could you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

Kagome got up and walked hesitantly to the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higirashi, I just moved here from the country, and my least favorite subject in school is math." Kagome walked back to her seat accompanied by laughs from the students and a glare from the teacher. Inuyasha, who sat across from her in this class, gave her a pointed look.

"What," she asked him "it's true!". She couldn't contain a devilish grin.

He turned away but couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. Kagome noticed it and smiled wider.

_'So the hard-ass can smile, he should do it more often. It makes him look sexy.' _When she finally caught up with her thoughts, she almost screamed. _'He is not sexy. He's a jerk. A big pompous jerk.' _But no matter how many times she tried to remind herself of this, her mind kept coming back to that smile. In the end she simply turned her thoughts completely away from him. At least that's what she tried to do.

She looked around the classroom and saw that while the teacher prattled on, only one kid was paying attention. He was a demon, kinda of small and green. He looked like a toad and Kagome thought he might be able to win the award for ugliest man in the world. That was, if that thing was in fact male. She couldn't be exactly sure.

Most everyone else was talking, drawing, sleeping or simply staring off into nothing (that would be Miroku). Inuyasha had headphones on while Rin (who was sitting to Kagome's left) actually had a mini T.V.

"Hey Rin" Sango said from in front of Kagome "what's on the tube today?"

"My soaps" Rin said, half concernedly while her eyes stayed fixed on the tv drama.

"Sango, why isn't anyone getting in trouble for not paying attention, I mean I know I'm not all that experienced when it comes to schools, but I didn't think teachers would like it when their students go comatose in their class." she said, looking at the unmoving Miroku. Sango laughed and looked back at her.

"Mr. Sweeney is too full of himself to admit that his teaching sucks so as long as we turn in our work and get good grades he acts as if we pay attention." Kagome just smiled and got out her book.

When the class was over, Kagome had finished her book and the class started filing out. Kagome saw that Miroku was still in a daze so she walked over and gave the arm that was holding his head up a shove. His jaw was almost an inch from hitting the desk when he came back from the dead. "I'm up I'm up I don't want any waffles!" he mumbled.

"Um, Miroku class is over"

"Oh." He said with a dazed look. He got up, moving stiffly because of his previous position, and left with the rest of them.

As they walked to language Kagome saw that everyone moved out of their way. She looked at Rin who seemed to understand. "The boys have a lot of power in the school, and so do we, but the boys are people that most don't want to get on the bad side of, so they stay out of their way. They'll probably do the same for you." Kagome looked at Rin as if she was crazy.

"Why me? I just got here."

"I can answer that" Miroku said moving to walk in-between Kagome and Sango. He placed an arm over each girls shoulder and continued. "You stood up to Inuyasha, and we have accepted you as part of the group. That in itself is enough, but you, Kagome, are the kind of person who _makes_ people respect you. It would have happened sooner or later anyway" Kagome smiled at Miroku's comment but it quickly turned to a frown when the hands that had been on the two girls shoulders traveled to their asses.

"HENTI" the two girls screamed, while hitting him with various blunt objects. They turned and walked into language, leaving an unconscious Miroku in the hall.

That class went smoothly, and Kagome was very happy to learn that most of the work would be on reading. 'Good thing its reading and not spelling tests, I can't spell for shit'. Kagome quickly checked her schedule and saw that she had drama next.

"Me and Miroku will take you to the stage" Rin said happily. She grabbed Kagome's arm and skipped (literally) down the hallway to the stage where class was held.

When they got there Rin dragged her over to middle-aged man who was sitting in the first row of seats in the audience section of the room. "Mr. Gary, this is the new student Kagome" Rin said smiling brightly at the man who was dressed completely in lavender and pink with a few baby blue scarves as accents.

"Well hi Kagome, welcome to the wonderful world of theater!" he said it with a smile and a wave of a limp wristed hand. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the teacher who was an obvious stereotype. It seemed she'd be getting a lot of laughs this year.

"Well Kagome, right now we're going over short scenes and such since I haven't picked a play yet" he stood up and started walking to the steps that led to the stage while Rin and Kagome followed. "There are just so many good ones I just can't choose! Now Kagome how are you doing so far?"

"I'm doing good, and I've already made some friends" she said smiling at Rin who happily returned it. "How are you Mr. Gary?"

Kagome had asked the question purely to be polite, but the response she got was shocking. Mr. Gary turned on the stairs so that he faced the two girls and threw his hands in the air. "I'm super! Thanks for asking!"

Kagome shared a confused look with Rin but the slightly shorter girl simply smiled and whispered "He does that a lot." After that, the class started and by the end Kagome and Rin had already had to beat Miroku 5 times for twisting the lines he was given so that he has an excuse to grope them.

"Have a wonderful day and pleasant dreams darlings, and come back tomorrow for another fun-filled afternoon!" with that final word from Mr. Gary (which he said every day, from what Miroku told her) they walked through the hall heading for the lunch room.

"Come on Kagome, there's something me and Sango have to tell you that you probably aren't going to like." Rin said. Kagome was confused but followed obediently behind her.

_'I've already had a shouting match with a silver-haired boy, I've been groped several times by a lecher, I've made friends with five very interesting people, which includes the one I've screamed at and the one I've been groped by, I've been accepted on the student council, and my drama teacher is gay (not that there's anything wrong with that), what else could possibly happen?' _

As it turned out, a hell of a lot. And not a lot of it was good.

Awww, come on, 66 views and no reviews? pouts Oh well, I'll keep putting the story up regaurdless. Cause I just love you guys that much. smooches Oh, and if you didn't know, this story used to be called 'Learning the Power of Body and Mind' Err, it was sort of long and boring, so I changed it! Yay for me! More chapters soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Something funny is going on. . .Dorms? Nobody told Kagome anything about Dorms! She's gonna confront Momma soon, and it ain't gonna be pretty. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sadness and Pixy Stix

**A/N ** This chapter is dedicated to **_Manga Girl!_** THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW! You rock! I'll answer your review at the end of the chapter!

Anyway, I'm hyped on bagles and creamy creamy cheesy cheese. As I post these already written chapters, I continue to write more. I swear, this is a VERY long story, and I'm not even done writing it. I don't own Inuyasha, cause if I did then Kikyo would have stayed dead. (Sorry to all Kikyo lovers. She will play a part VERY VERY much later in the story)

Now on to the story! Enjoy!

------------------

Rin pulled Kagome to the lunch line and Sango joined them. Kagome asked what was going on but the duo refused to tell her till they had their lunches and were seated outside.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why can't you tell me now?" Kagome questioned the two nervous girls.

"Well in all honesty, we want you to be somewhere where there aren't breakable things" Rin said.

"Yeah, and breakable people" Sango added sagely.

"Come on guys, do you really think I have such a bad temper?" Kagome asked, sad that her new friends would think so little of her.

"_No_" Rin said soothingly, "Anyone would blow up when they hear this"

"Oh." Kagome said lamely, wondering what could be that bad.

The girls found a seat on an empty stretch of grass. It lay in the shade of a huge tree, and Kagome squirmed uncomfortably, not touching her food.

"Okay, we're outside now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Okay Kagome" Sango said from her seat beside her on the grass "You said your mom didn't tell you a lot about this school so me and Rin are guessing she didn't tell you about the dorms since you hadn't asked about them." Kagome stared at her new friends and couldn't believe where this was going. She _refused _to believe it.

"Okay Sango, you just said dorms, and if we are speaking the same language then that means that some of the kids live at the school." Kagome said, a leaden weight setteling in her stomach.

Rin grimaced and said "No, Kagome, not some of the kids. All of the kids." Kagome's jaw dropped and couldn't help but stutter when she spoke next

"B-but I saw kids walking to school."

"Well that's because we are allowed to go home on Saturday nights, but we have to come back on sundays. Some kids just don't listen, and wait to come back on Monday."

_'That's it. I'll have absolutly no time to myself. I'll have to go to even greater lengths to train, and mom will probably make me use all my time at home to practice. Mom knows this stuff. Why does she always try to make my life harder?'_ Another thought hit her _'The longer I'm around these people the liklier it is that I'll be discovered. What if I hurt someone by accident, even worse, what if someone finds me out and I have to hurt them on purpouse?'_

Kagome looked at the ground. Most of her shock was gone now and it was quickly replaced by anger. "Guys, how long is lunch?"

"45 minutes" Sango replied hesitantly, understanding what Kagome was about to do.

"Perfect" Kagome said with an evil smile on her face.

"What are you gonna do?" Rin asked suspiciously. She flicked some of her peas onto the grass in a nervous gesture.

"I'm gonna confront my mom" Kagome said, all traces of a smile were gone, leaving only a look of anger and betrayal in its wake.

"Kagome, just wait till after school, then we'll go with you and help you move your stuff" Sango said with pleading eyes. Some of Kagome's anger lifted.

_'It's strange how fast I made friends. It's as if I've been waiting to find these guys forever'. _She smiled at Sango and Rin. "Okay, I'll wait, but I don't think you want to come. We only just met and seeing me fight with my mom isn't exactly going to help strengthen the bonds of friendship." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it, fighting is normal, plus I think the bond is already really strong" Rin said happily. Finally she conceeded. Kagome agreed to let them come along. Rin and Sango ate in companionable silence but Kagome simply sat. She wasn't all that hungry. She had gotten like this before so she knew it was normal. Well, as normal as she could get.

The youkai energy coming from the demons was making her lose her appetite but it was not as bad as it used to be. Before she started her training the small amount of energy she felt would have caused her to vomit and possibly go into convulsions.

'_Okay'_ she admitted to herself. _'Its not really the youkai energy that's doing it. It's the evil. Sesshomaru doesn't make me feel this way. Niether does Myoga' _She knew all demons weren't evil, she had simply come to think demons and evil as one in the same.

_'Well Kagura isn't all that bad I guess.' _Kagome thought idly. _'Yeah, she only tried to kill me a few times and she didn't even want to.' _

_ 'Come on you know how crazy that sounds' _a small voice said from the back of her mind. Yeah, she knew she sounded crazy, I mean she was talking to herself after all.

The fact was, there wasn't much evil here, and not all of it was coming from demons. Some of it was coming from humans too. _'Guess kagura was right about one thing. Being too pure does suck._' (**AN:** just for anyone who doesn't get it, because she's so pure, even a little evil can make her sick if she doesn't have control.)

Overall lunch had been downright shitty, and she really didn't think music was going to be any better._ 'Why did I even chance it?'' _she wondered as she walked to the music room with Sango and Rin. _'I mean, what if I have to sing. Even if I control myself enough not to effect anyone, which is a big if, I might still give away my power. Why can't I just be normal?' _Kagome thought with remorse as she walked slowly into the music room.

----------------------

_'Why can't I just be normal?'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. He was currently sitting in one of the stalls of the boy's bathroom, **Edd Ed and Eddy** was playing faintly in the background (remember the boys got a tv in the bathroom). Inu had been told by Sango what she and Rin were planning to tell Kagome and had watched from one of the higher branches of a tree for a while. He had gone there originally because he thought it would be funny to see her reaction. He thought he might even make fun of Kagome and get back some of his broken pride from that morning. Still, deep down he had thought Kagome would know already about the dorms, and that Sango was just overreacting.

I mean, what kind of mother wouldn't tell her own daughter that she was going to have to move into a dorm after she just moved into her new house? Apparently Kagome's mom. He had watched as the shock and anger passed over Kagome's face and her scent. He had expected that, but what he didn't expect was the sadness and betrayal he had detected in her scent. He couldn't shake the memory of how, though there was shock, there was no real surprise. I mean, it was as if that kind of thing happened a lot.

For that fleeting moment when Kagome had stared at the ground, Inuyasha had felt the urge to go and comfort her. It only had gotten worse when he smelled tears. They never actually fell as it seemed Kagome was too strong to let that happen. Still, he had known that he had to leave before he jumped down there and ran off with the raven-haired girl, taking her anywhere just to make her happy again, so he snuck off and had been sitting in the bathroom for the past half hour.

When he had first gotten in the bathroom, he had dropped his spell and tried to think of anything but Kagome, but she just kept popping up in his mind. He put his spell back up, in order to go to class, and out of nowhere he wondered if he could ever show Kagome his true form. Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru all new who he and what he was, but he couldn't help but think that if Kagome ever found out his dirty little secret she would hate him.

_'What am I saying, she hates me now, and why do I even care?' _He didn't, of course. He didn't care about what that annoying, hard-headed, sexy, bitch thought. Wait, sexy? Since when was the bitch sexy? "Feh" he said to the emptiness around him, as if challenging nonexistent people to say differently. "I don't care what that bitch thinks, but I am going to find out more about her mom." He was just curious of course, and with that lie and a new boost of purpose he set out to the music room.

The six teens entered the room at about the same time and quickly sat down in one of the empty corners. The room wasn't exactly the normal classroom. The lights were slightly dimmer than the normal florescent school lights. and there was incense burning somewhere in the room. There where instruments of all types scattered among the room and there where potted plants everywhere.

Some where just ferns, but some four leafed ones looked very suspicious._ 'Okay, one teacher is 'super' gay, and one is growing wacky tabaci in the classroom, great choice of school mom. I bet she'd shit a brick if she knew half of this stuff' _Kagome thought, stifling a giggle.

The walls where a deep blue and the carpet was just a shade darker, and very soft. There where no desks but a motley group of furniture. There were several bean bags and a few stools. There where three couches and a love-seat and two lazy-boy recliners, one of which sat behind a dark mahogany desk where the teacher was sitting.

The teacher himself matched the furnishings perfectly. He was a cat demon, with dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He had two slightly droopy cat ears perched on top of his head that where the same color of his hair. He was wearing very worn and very baggy jeans and a tie-dyed shirt. He was wearing small blue tinted sunglasses and behind them he had equally blue eyes, but it was hard to tell since they where half closed in what appeared to be sleep.

They opened fully though and landed on Kagome. She sat with Rin and Sango on one of the couches. "So, like, we have a new student today class. I know most of your teachers have asked you to speak about yourself but I want this class to be like a family, so come on up here and introduce yourself." He waved Kagome over with one lazy paw.

Kagome walked to the front of the room and stood next to the desk. "Well my name is Kagome Higuarashe and I just moved here." Kagome said simply, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore.

As if reading her mind, he spoke. "So Kagome, what kinds of music do you groove to?"

"Well, I like rock, and stuff, but I'm really not that picky. If it sounds good, I listen to it. Though I do have a certain distaste for bluegrass."

"Ride on little chick, that's what I like to hear. People have to be more open to the kinds of music they listen to you know." he said as Kagome walked back to her seat.

"Anyway, my little friends, I want you to know the assignment that you will be working on for the rest of the year. I personally think that you guys don't need to be formally 'tested' on anything" the neko said, making his fingers into little quotation marks when he said tested. "But the man, thinks you do, so there's gonna be a music show thing for the rest of the school. I'm gonna put you into groups of six. I'm not sure how many songs you'll be doing but you'll choose some and I'll choose some. Some of the group members will play instruments and some will need to sing, so I'll group you based on that."

'Damn, I should have expected something like this to happen. It's times like this I wish I knew how to play an instrument' Kagome thought in utter terror.

"Oh I almost forgot, Kags, what do you do?" Kagome tried to think quick, she didn't know any instruments but didn't necessarily want to say that she was a singer, but it seemed she had no choice.

"Well, I can't play an instrument for my life so I guess that would make me a singer" Kagome said half heartedly.

The teacher didn't seem to notice her dejection because he brightened up considerably. "Really, that's great. Most of the other kids don't sing so well so . . . I'll put you in a group with Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. You look to be a tight little group anyway." Kagome rolled her eyes at this. "By the way, are you any good little dudette?"

Kagome was getting a little annoyed at the nicknames but once again pondered how to answer. She guessed _'I'm good enough to die for' _wouldn't be a good idea cause she'd either bust out laughing or crying so she settled for a simple "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm okay." The teacher quickly gave out the other groups and told them to start thinking about songs. He then promptly fell asleep.

The gang was silent for a minute before Sango said in an eerily calm voice "Miroku move your hand right now or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be chewing boot-leather" Miroku reluctantly took his hand from her ass.

"A bit kinky now, aren't we my Sango?" Miroku said from the beanbag chair he was sitting on, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. As Sango pummeled Miroku with a giant plastic baseball bat (don't know where she got it, and frankly I don't wanna know) Kagome leaned over the arm of the couch to the lazy-boy that was placed only a few inches away. It was where Inuyasha sat.

"He can make anything perverted can't he?" she asked the silver haired boy.

"Yeah" he smirked "it's his gift" Inuyasha watched as Sango took the beanbag chair and smashed Miroku's poor abused head through it, sending the stuffing everywhere "_And_ his curse"

Kagome laughed lightly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled wider. He liked her laugh. It was soft, feminine but slightly deeper then the usual giggles that the air-headed girls around the school had.

"So" Sesshomaru's cool deep voice broke through Sango's mutterings and Inuyasha's staring. "Are we actually going to get anything done or is Inuyasha simply going to ogle Kagome for the rest of the class?" Inuyasha's face turned red and Kagome gave him a questioning look, but he simply growled at his half brother.

Rin, ever the peacemaker, decided to do something. "We know you weren't staring Inuyasha, and you shouldn't provoke him Fluffy" she said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

" I thought I told you never to call me that" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"No, I thought you just said not to call you that in public. I guess I slipped" Rin said with an (obviously fake) innocent smile.

Miroku pulled out a peace of paper and said "Okay love birds lets just list what everyone can do first." His pen moved over the paper. "I can play drums and sing. What about you Inuyasha?"

"Lead guitar, and I can sing" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk directed at Kagome.

"I can play bass" said an ever stoic Sesshomaru.

"I can play the keyboard, and I can sing backup" Rin said bouncing up and down on her seat, obviously excited.

"I can sing and play backup guitar" Sango said with a thoughtful expression. "Okay and Kagome can't play an instrument, so I guess she could be a lead singer. Do you think you can do that Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome was about to make some excuse as to why she couldn't, like she was sick or it was against her religion, when Inuyasha broke in.

"I bet the wench can't sing worth shit" he had said this loudly and now the whole class was looking at the two (with the exception of the drooling teacher). All thoughts of backing down vanished and Kagome only knew she had to show him how wrong he was.

"I sing better then you ever will" Kagome said acidly.

"Than prove it" Inuyasha shot back. Everyone was waiting now.

Kagome looked to Sango and said "What should I sing?"

"Hm, I know just the one" Sango said happily and started to whisper to Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I mean these people have probably never heard it before since it's an Irish folk song but when I heard you singing it to yourself earlier it sounded good"

Kagome blushed realizing that she'd been caught. "Okay, but it's not exactly rock. Its really soft and slow"

"Perfect!" Rin said "I'm sure you'll do great" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and took a deep breath.

The song Sango was talking about was really important to her and she didn't feel right singing it around all those other people. It would kind of be like walking around naked, but she didn't have much choice. She opened her mouth to sing and the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell' _Kagome thought happily.

"How about this" Sesshomaru said. "We'll meet at one of the rooms tonight, and Kagome can show Inuyasha that he's an idiot, and we can start to pick songs" Everyone agreed but Inuyasha just growled. Everyone left and Sesshomaru was deep in thought.

He knew a lot more about this Kagome girl now, and was getting more interested by the second. He could feel the spell that she used to conceal herself and had a feeling that this singing thing would be a way to gauge her power. It was obvious to him that her aura must be very strong to need such an intricate spell. _'Song is a very good conducter of spiritual energy, and from the looks of her, she was very nervous about singing, so maybe she isn't trained to control it.' _That would be bad. _'A miko who is not properly trained is bad enough, but I have a feeling that she isn't quite the average miko.'_

His thoughts were interrupted however when one very excited Rin jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Oh fluffy, I am so happy that we made a new friend, and that you stood up for her singing. Oh, fluffy I have such good friends!" she said this all very quickly and Sesshomaru turned and smelled her. She reeked of sweets.

"Rin have you been eating sugar again?"

"Oh no fluffy, I know you guys all say not to even though I don't know why, I just ate some pixy sticks! Those aren't sugar. They tasted like orange!" Sesshomaru sighed. Whenever Rin got sugar, she was as annoying and destructive as a six-year-old with A.D.D. and a flamethrower.

"Right Rin, come on, lets get you some coffee." Sesshomaru dragged a screaming Rin into the cafeteria.

**_"NO, NOT THE COFFEE ANYTHING BUT THE COFFEE, ITS SO BITTER AND HAS NO SWEETNESS! SOMEONE HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_**

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Silliness abounds here, but things DO get serious soon. I think. grins Just keep reading friends!

Review Responses

Manga Girl - Yes, Inuyasha is a formidable opponent, but really, he can't stand up to Kagome's off-the-wall personality. He really has met his match. His pride will just have to learn to live with it. I'm really glad you like it! I am a bit self-conscious about it since it was really the first story I ever tried to write, but I think it only gets better. Yes, it's the traditional pairings. I'm a bit of a romantic at heart, so they will all end up with a happily ever after (I think so at least OO) Still, I will make sure to add plenty of drama! There is murder, jealousy, angst, magic, prophecies, and all kinds of cool stuff in store! Still, I'm rewriting this as I post it, so I might make Inuyasha and Kag's relationship a little more rocky. I think I made it too easy on them the first time around. MWUHAHAHA! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Its people like you that keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7 Warnings of Many Kinds

**A/N ** Extra long chappie just for you guys! Some action in this one. We get introduced to Kagome's past a little bit, and we get to see a glimpse of her powers! Also, Sesshy oversteps his bounds a bit. Go on, read to find out what happens! This chapter is HALARIOUS! (to me anyways)

Read on!

While Sesshomaru was force-feeding Rin coffee, Sango and Kagome were changing into normal clothes in the bathroom. Kagome walked out of the stall with her school bag and looked at Sango who was standing in front of the mirror and putting on pink eyeshadow.

Sango was wearing dark green jeans and a light green t-shirt that said 'touch me and feel my wrath' in black lettersm and black tennis shoes. "Looking good Sango, where did you get your clothes?" Sango turned to her and smiled.

"Scrounged em from a few different places, thats the best way to find cool clothes, but I like your clothes too. Where'd you get the boots?" Kagome was wearing dark denim jeans and a black shirt that fit her full upper body perfectly and had the words 'I didn't say it was your fault I said I was going to blame you' in white letters that looked as if they were spray painted on. To top it all off she was wearing black lace up boots with rusty red flames on the toe and the heel.

"I bought the boots at a thrift shop and my brother painted on the flames for me."

"Your brother is a really good artist. Is he cute?" Sango asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah he's cute but not in the way you mean, he's only 9."

"Oh" Sango said embarrassed. "A lot of talent for such a young kid"

"Yeah, he is full of talent" Kagome said with pride "and full of shit. He really can get on my nerves"

"I know what you mean, I got a brother of my own about the same age" Sango said.

"Cool maybe they can hang out and get out of our hair" The girls walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Sango I've been wondering. If we can go anywhere we want on campus and do anything we want during this period, than why do they even make us stay?" "Well, unlike us the teachers aren't forced to live here so this is the time that kids can ask the teachers questions before they head home. Really, nobody uses this time unless its right before exams or something like that. Mostly this is just to torture us."

As if on cue Miroku came from one of the rooms walking with the music teacher Mr. Leeway (you know, the hippy).

"No Miroku I can not lend you any of my 'ferns'. The man, by which I mean Myoga, won't allow it."

"But Mr. Leeway, I'm a free spirit, I just need a little more 'spirit' so that I can reach total enlightenment and those 'ferns' as you call them will really help"

Sango's fingers where twitching and it looked as if she was gonna blow. She walked over and grabbed Miroku by the ear. "Miroku, you just want to get a bunch of girls high so you can grope them more easily, you pervert" she dragged him back where Kagome was standing.

"Sango I can't believe you think so low of me! I would never do such a thing. I only have eyes for you Sango my love" Miroku said, displaying huge puppy-dog eyes.

Sango's face turned a bright shade of pink which quickly turned to red when she felt a hand on her butt. Kagome also felt one of Miroku's lecherous hands and quickly joined Sango in beating him. When Miroku was once again unconscious for the 9th time that day, Kagome realized something. "Sango I left my pen in the music room, I have to get it!"

"Oh come on Kagome, how important is one little pen?" Sango asked, raising a brow.

"One little pen? ONE LITTLE PEN? It's ink is mixed so sometimes its blue and sometimes its purple and sometimes its green! And it is lucky Sango, did you hear me, it os my _lucky pen_! What will I do without it!"

Kagome was now on the ground looking at her hands as if all was lost. Sango looked at Kagome and gasped. "Do you mean it was a Jen jell? (AN: Stupid name for a pen I know but I'm so uncreative cries back to the story) I tried to buy one of those and they were all sold out." Sango's eyes filled with determination "WE MUST GET THAT PEN BACK!" People were staring at the two girls like they had lost their minds (which they had) and were slowly backing away.

Miroku who had somehow come back to consciousness had a thoughtful expression. "I have a way to get back that pen, but, I don't know what I'll get in return. I have the key to the classroom"

"How did you get the key?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well, lets just say I borrowed it, now on to payment. If I give you girls this key what will I get in return?" Miroku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

'_Wrong question' _Sango thought, exasperated.

"How about a threesome-" Miroku began, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

He was cut off by Sango who snarled "How about you give us the key and you keep both your testicles?" Miroku quickly threw the keys to Kagome and backed away slowly, not very keen on losing his balls.

"You go get your pen Kagome and we'll meet up afterwards to go to your house. I need to deal with the pervert now." Sango said, cracking her knuckles in an overjoyed way. Kagome just nodded in understanding.

"God speed" Kagome saluted Sango and shot Miroku a sympathetic look before she ran off to the music room to save her pen.

She unlocked the door and walked into the completely dark room. "Damn, where are the windows in this place?" She went to the couch and found her pen. She did a little happy dance and sat down in the silent room. Her thoughts traveled to the song she had been going to sing that day and decided that when the time came, she would sing a different one. It just brought up too many memories.

Her thoughts traveled back to her father as they usually did when her mother did something to her._ 'Dad wouldn't have put me through these things. He trained me and taught me to be self sufficient but was always there when I needed him. Mom was even nice before he died, but she always blamed his death on me somewhat, wether she knows she does or not.'_ A single tear ran down Kagome's cheek and she let the old familiar hurt rush over her.

_'I've tried my best papa. I've tried to do what you asked of me. No matter what she does to me, I'll stay and protect them, not for her, but for grandpa and sota, and you papa. I'll protect my new friends too, even if that means that they can never know the real me, I'll do it. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me ever again' _

She looked around the empty room and it looked as if it was soundproof. Kagome needed a lift so she decided to sing that folk song her father always used to sing to her when she was sad or lonely. She closed her eyes and felt the melody drift through her mind. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_'Why can't Rin find Kagome on her own. Why do I have to be her little blood hound and sniff her out' _ Inuyasha thought with a pout. Cause that's what he was doing. He was literally sniffing Kagome out. He followed Kagome's scent to the music room and slowly and silently crept in. He could see perfectly in the darkness and easily saw where she was sitting on the couch. It looked as if she was deep in thought. She hadn't noticed him yet and he decided that he would scare her. Before he could take a step though, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_**Mellow the moonlight to shine is beginning**_

_**Close to the window young Eileen is spinning**_

_**Bent o'er the fire her blind grandmothers sitting**_

**_is Crooning and moaning and drowsily knitting_**.

Inuyasha was frozen, her voice was beautiful. A low and slightly husky sound that wrapped around him. It flowed into his ears and swam in his senses like warm honey.

**_Merrily cheerily noiselessly whirring_**

_**swings the wheel , spins the wheel while her foot's stirring**_

_**Sprightly and lightly and airily ringing**_

_**drills the sweet voice of the young maiden singing. **_

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's voice had taken a slight Irish lilt but he barely registered it. Her voice was so pure, and there was so much power in it. He moved forward slightly to be able to hear better.

_**Eileen, a chara, I hear someone tapping**_

_**'Tis the ivy dear mother against the glass flapping**_

_**Eileen, I surely hear somebody sighing**_

_**'Tis the sound mother dear of the autumn winds dying. **_

Inuyasha was slowly walking to couch, totally immersed in Kagome's voice and the tale it was spinning around him. The song was so calm he wanted to let it simply pull him into sleep.

_**What's the noise I hear at the window I wonder?**_

_**'Tis the little birds chirping, the holly-bush under**_

_**What makes you be shoving and moving your stool on**_

_**And singing all wrong the old song of the "Coolin"? **_

He could almost see the young girl trying to convince her grandmother that she was simply hearing things that weren't there. What was this Eileen hiding from her grandmother? Inuyasha suddenly had to know.

_**Merrily cheerily noiselessly whirring**_

_**swings the wheel , spins the wheel while her foot's stirring**_

_**Sprightly and lightly and airily ringing**_

_**drills the sweet voice of the young maiden singing. **_

Inuyasha was standing right beside the couch now, and Kagome still hadn't noticed him. The story was enthralling him for reasons he couldn't really understand and her voice was wrapping him in a warm safe feeling. It was weird and he really didn't understand it but he didn't really care at the moment. Her voice was warm velvet, and he couldn't resist.

_**There's a form at the casement, the form of her true love**_

_**And he whispers with face bent, I'm waiting for you love**_

_**Get up on the stool, through the lattice step lightly**_

_**And we'll rove in the grove while the moon's shining brightly.**_

Inu stood watching Kagome intently, taking in the beauty of her.

_**The maid shakes her head, on her lips lays her fingers**_

_**steps up from the stool longs to go and yet lingers**_

_**a frightened glance turned to her drowsy grandmother**_

_**puts one foot on the stool spins the wheel with the other**_

Kagome had fallen into the song, into its comforting sound. She had let some of her power into it. Let some of the calm that it brought wrap around her. She had been so enthralled that she hadn't noticed the other presence in the room. That was until she opened her eyes and saw a golden eyed boy staring at her intensely. She saw some of her aura had gathered around him and was slowly pulling him into the same state she had been in just in a moment ago, but the sudden stop in her singing had caused the magic to stop.

It was a spell that her father had taught her as a young child that he had often used to calm her or put her to sleep. After begging him for days he had finally agreed to teach it to her. She had learned it was easier to use while doing something to convey the calming feeling, like singing. The only person she had ever sang a calming spell for had been her little brother, and once for her father, but that had been when he was dying._ 'Oh damn, the shit's really gonna hit the fan now, especially if he knew what that was' _Kagome couldn't contain a shudder.

Inuyasha was disappointed that she had stopped singing and watched as Kagome's eyes grew wide with emotion. "Finish" he said slowly. His voice was sluggish, and he felt like he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

"What?" That hadn't been what Kagome had expected him to say. She had expected him to start screaming about her being a witch or something stupid like that

"Finish the song, I want to know what happens" Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Sorry Inuyasha no can do. I gotta go find Sango and Rin. They're gonna help me move my stuff into the dorm and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Come on wench I gotta know what happens" he said quietly as if embarrassed. Since he looked eerily similar to her brother at that moment, who had often asked her to sing to him in the same embarrassed way (like its so wrong for a boy to wanna listen to music) she ignored the wench part.

"You can always download it from the internet, and anyways Inuyasha, you should be careful" Kagome was thoroughly amused by his behavior and decided to play a bit. Inuyasha looked at the girl who was now standing very close to him and using a very sexy voice.

_ 'Don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts' _his mind screamed as he drank in her scent and her closeness. "Why should I be careful bitch?" his voice was huskier than it should have been and it made Kagome giggle.

_'So I do have an effect on him. Interesting. . . ' _Kagome felt very cocky at the moment.

"Because Inuyasha, if someone heard you they might actually think that you like my singing, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Kagome said it with a smile and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and light shined in from behind her giving her a slightly ethereal look. "And Inuyasha," she said, looking back at him with a sly smile "My name is Kagome, not wench, not bitch. Kagome. I suggest you use it." Kagome laughed a bit at Inuyasha's expression and said "See you later . . . baka."

With that Kagome left the dark music room, and the extremely aroused hanyou behind.

_'Damn, why does she have such an effect on me?'_ Inuyasha thought angrily. It would have been kind of stupid trying to deny it when his body was so obvious in it's reaction.

"Stupid bitch, I swear I'll get even." He mulled over possible revenge, all the while trying to calm down. Still, no matter how hard he tried he kept coming back to how close Kagome had stood and how her voice sounded, and her oh so enticing scent, and his body would just remind him once again what his gut reaction was to the new girl..

"Hell, this is gonna be a long year"

----------

While Inuyasha thought his dirty thoughts, Kagome pulled Sango away from beating Miroku to death to look for Rin. What they found caused them to break into hysterical giggles.

Rin was currently holding onto the leg of one of the tables in the cafeteria while Sesshomaru was pulling her legs causing Rin's body to be completely in the air, suspended a few inches above the floor. "Sesshy, I don't want to go home! I want more coffee!"

"You screamed bloody murder when I made you drink even a little, and now you want more!" Sesshomaru growled.

"That was before I remembered that coffee has caffeine in it!" Rin was more than just bubbly. She was volcanic.

Sesshomaru suddenly let go of Rin's feet and she dropped to the floor. While Rin muttered wild curses at the floor for attacking her, Sesshomaru turned angrily to the cafeteria worker. "I thought I asked for decaf." Sesshomaru said with a grimace that would have turned most to stone.

Regaurdless, the woman simply grinned smugly and said "Oops."

Sesshomaru, thoroughly disgusted, turned to Kagome and Sango, "You take her, she's your problem now."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Sunshine." Kagome replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. Sesshomaru had just reached the door, and the end of his rope. Trying to calm down Rin had taken a lot of his patience and Kagome's last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Deciding that he would have some fun, and teach her a lesson all in one act, he turned to Kagome and pinned her to the spot with an iron stare.

She was scared to say the least. Sesshomaru was showing her, in one look, all the power he had. Behind those cold sandy eyes was a killing machine just waiting for a reason to be let loose. "It would be best if you watch your tongue wench. Not all the demons here are as patient or as kindhearted as I am and will not hesitate to punish a bitch for stepping out of line." He said this all in a monotone voice that was ten times creepier than if he had yelled.

Then he leaned forward, close to Kagome's ear, close enough for her to feel his breath on her ear. She flinched, and not in a good way. He smirked at her reaction and whispered so only she could hear "And you best keep your concealing spells in check also, unless you **_want_** to be hunted down and killed."

He turned swiftly on his heel and walked out into the hallway. Kagome turned slowly, processing the information she had just been given. On the outside she looked calm but inside she was raving.

_INSIDE KAGOME'S HEAD:_** WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, IS HE GONNA TELL? WHO'S HE GONNA TELL? HE'S SCARY! WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW? That Inuyasha is pretty cute WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM FOR? I HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS! FUCK, I BET SANGO AND RIN THINK I'M CRAZY NOW! I GOTTA ACT NORMAL! **:_end Kagome's thoughts_.

"Kagome don't feel bad. Sesshomaru was just in a bad mood. Usually he's very polite." Rin said with an encouraging smile, finally coming down from her sugar high.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, just like Inuyasha. Deep down they're real softies" Sango said helpfully.

"Yeah, deep, deep, deep DEEP down" Rin said with a smile.

Sango gave Rin a you-are-not-helping-so-shut-up look. "Come on Kagome lets go get your stuff and move it into your dorm" That sentence jogged Kagome's mind back into motion and she asked the question she'd been meaning to ask all day.

"Sango, who will I be rooming with?"

Sango and Rin smiled and said in unison "Us."

Inuyasha had finally gotten himself together. When he was done, he roamed the halls looking for Kagome. He didn't know why, but he had to see her. _'Damn, that bitch is fucking up my mind.'. _While deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a mangled Miroku.

"Gif d fuf ov mm!" (Translation: get the fuck off me!) Miroku tried to say but his face was pressed firmly against the floor and he couldn't quite get Inuyasha's weight off him.

"Stupid prick! What in the seven hells are you doing on the floor in the middle of the hallway?" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled himself off the abused boy.

"For your information Inuyasha I was simply having a nonviolent protest to the corned pork they serve for lunch. It is cruel and unusual punishment and I will not stand for it!" Miroku said in a dignified voice.

'_God, you'd think that by now he'd be a better liar'_ Inuyasha thought, exasperated.

"Miroku, dealing with you is cruel and unusual punishment, not the food in the cafeteria." Inuyasha examined the bruises on his friend's face. "Sango beat you up again didn't she?"

Miroku's face fell. "Yeah, she and Kagome ganged up on me." Inuyasha started at the sound of the new girl's name.

"You touched Kagome?" Inu asked, rage evident in his tone. Miroku got a perverted grin on his face.

"Well she does have quite a tempting figure" he said, ignorant of the murderous look that Inuyasha was giving him. The hanyou grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Don't ever touch Kagome again or you'll lose that wandering hand of yours" Inuyasha flexed his free fist for emphasis. Inuyasha dropped Miroku and started walking.

Not getting the hint, Miroku followed. "So, why have you suddenly become all protective of Kagome? Is it possible YOU are the one thinking impure thoughts this time my friend?"

Not really wanting to give anything away Inuyasha replied with only a "Feh." Unknown to him, what he said was more than enough for Miroku.

_'So, Inuyasha finally found a girl he's attracted to. I was worried for a while that he'd never find anyone or if he did it would be a man' _Miroku grimaced at that thought_ 'well, I'll just have to talk with Sango and devise a plan'_. Inuyasha looked over at his friend who had the most sinister smirk on his face.

_ 'I don't even want to know'_ Inuyasha thought, frightened for his own well-being.

They turned a corner and were about to enter the cafeteria when they stopped. "Thanks a lot Mr. Sunshine." Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice from inside and saw she was talking to Sesshomaru.

_'Don't know what Sesshomaru did but I'm sure he deserves it'_ Inuyasha thought with a grin.

That was until he saw Sesshomaru turn back to Kagome and give her a look that was used in the demon world when intimidating competitors or to paralyze prey_. 'What the fuck is he doing?'_ Inuyasha tried to go in but Miroku held him back.

"It would be best if you watch your tongue wench. Not all the demons here are as patient or as kindhearted as I am, and will not hesitate to punish a bitch for stepping out of line." Sesshomaru said from inside.

Miroku was having a lot of trouble keeping Inuyasha from running in now, and it got even worse when Sesshomaru bent down to whisper something to Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes widened and her scent spiked with fear. '_What the fuck is he telling her?'_ his mind screamed. Every instinct he had was telling him to run and protect her, to rip Sesshomaru's freaking head off, and make sure she was never afraid again, but it seemed Miroku had different ideas.

"Regain your control Inuyasha, or you'll lose your spell" Miroku whispered quietly into his ear. That was enough to calm Inuyasha but he was still going to kill Sesshomaru. He watched as his half brother walked through the door with a stupid smirk on his face and could hardly contain himself from disemboweling him right there.

"Sesshomaru, where the fuck do you get off threatening Kagome?"

The dog demon turned and looked at his younger brother with a slightly amused expression on his face. "I was simply expressing to her the facts of life"

"That still gives you no right to push her around and call her a wench, bastard!" Sesshomaru's grin widened and he said in a voice that was almost a chuckle,

"Yasha, you've been calling her wench all day."

Okay, that one caught Inuyasha off guard. "Keh, it's not the same" he said, offhand.

"Why isn't it the same Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with an inquisitive stare.

"Yes Inuyasha, do tell" Miroku was now wearing a trench coat and a reporter's hat and was holding a pen and paper eagerly awaiting Inu's reply.

'_Where did he get those clothes?'_ Inuyasha wondered, staring at his freakish friend.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here. While I'm gone why don't you shitheads act like civilized people for once" Inuyasha said while walking out the door.

When Miroku was positive he was gone he smiled and said to Sesshomaru "Basically he just told us he doesn't want us to mess with Kagome."

"Yeah, looks like I might have a little sister in not too long. That is if we can fool the poor girl into going with Inuyasha." Miroku frowned slightly. The two boys watched three very happy girls (Rin Sango and Kagome for those of you who are slow) walk out one of the other doors with empty boxes.

"It'll be a lot of work, but at least we have lots of help" Miroku said with a pointed look at the girls.

_'Yeah a girl with anger issues and a sugar addict, that's LOTS of help'_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but think.

"Miroku my friend, I think we should stock up on aspirin. Lots and lots of extra strength aspirin." Sesshomaru said sagely.

"I agree" Miroku nodded.

With that the boys left, both preparing for a very interesting year.

Enjoy it? I know I did. Its three in the morning and I'm bone tired. I'll try and update tomorrow. Actually, I'll update tomorrow for sure, I just need some rest is all. I love you guys to death! Please continue to read! mwuah Later!


	8. Chapter 8 Mommy Dearest

**A/N** Already over 150 views! gasps Thank you fine readers! I do hope you enjoy the story. Still, I would prefer if I had a few more reviews. coughs I mean, just to help motivate me and stuff. Writing an epic fanfiction is difficult!

So, the beggining of this chapter gives away a little of Kagome's relationship with her mom, and hints at her past. The end is just stupid, but stupid in a funny way.

The girls where in awe as they climbed the steps to the beautiful shrine that Kagome called home. The grass was a rich green and the house itself had a very traditional type of charm. There was a giant tree in the front yard and it stood very close to an old well house.

"You have a great house Kagome, but that doesn't exactly fit the scheme of things" Sango said gesturing to the old well house. Kagome smiled even though she was dreading going inside her house and confronting her mother.

"It's called the bone eaters well. It is said that long ago when a demon was killed they would throw the remains in the well and the next day, they would have vanished."

"You sure know a lot Kagome." Rin said in awe. "Well I do live here" Kagome said with a proud smile. It quickly disappeared, "Well, actually its cause my grandfather is a cove of useless old legends and he chased me around for three days straight till I finally sat down and listened to his speech about this shrine. Then he made me listen to the same speech over, and over again till I actually stayed awake during the whole thing."

Sango was chuckling and Rin was giggling like a schoolgi . . . well you get what I mean. "Sounds like an interesting guy" Sango said.

"Yeah, really interesting" Kagome said with a snort, and they started back to the house.

They entered and the girls looked around at the cozy little living room. A small boy was sitting on the couch reading a comic book. As soon as he saw Kagome he launched over the back of the couch and jumped into her arms. (AN: remind you of anyone, huh? cough shippocough He will be in the story, don't worry) "Hey Kags, you're home, I missed you so much!"

"I've only been gone a couple hours Sota" Kagome said, escaping from her brother's embrace.

Sota finally looked up from where he had his face buried in Kagome's shoulder and noticed Rin and Sango for the first time. He immediately jumped from Kagome's arms, smoothed his clothes out, and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel wanted, I know how pathetic you can get when you feel like nobody wants you around and it gets on my nerves." Sota said, trying to sound aloof.

He looked at Kagome's two friends who were looking at him like he was the cutest little thing ever._ 'Man, the only time I saw a kid act like that was when mom went to work at the office for the first time.' _Sango thought. Remembering her mother was painful though, so she pushed the thought away.

"Stop staring at me!" Sota said, and left with as much dignity as he could muster.

"He is so sweeeeeeet!" Rin squealed happily, as soon as Sota was out of the room.

"I agree. I saw my brother do the same thing to my mom when she was gone for only a few hours. He must love you a lot." Sango's eyes twinkled, and she couldn't help but stare at Kagome with a bit of envy.

Kagome did grin a little, but before she could respond a voice was heard from upstairs,

"I SO DO NOT LOVE HER AT ALL! SHES A DOOORRRK!" Sota screamed from his room.

"WHAT, AND YOU'RE NOT? STOP LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION DIP-WAD AND DON'T YELL IN THE HOUSE" Kagome yelled back.

Completely changing gears Kagome said, "He can be a real sweet-heart in private. He's just very proud and believes his reputation will be ruined if anyone knows he likes me even a tiny iota."

Her good-natured grin quickly dissipated when she saw her mother enter the room. Julia Ame Higurashi (though everyone called her Ame) was an older woman who greatly resembled Kagome. Her hair was put up in a neat bun and her features portrayed a woman with a very kind heart. Kagome saw this all with sadness. _'She** had **a kind heart and might still have it somewhere under that wall of ice she's built around it.'_

"Hello mom, I wanted to talk to you. It seems you forgot to tell me about the dorm situation." Kagome said, as respectfully as possible. The girls were waiting for Kagome's mother to start saying something along the lines of how she forgot and that she was sorry but Kagome knew better.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't tell you. It wasn't necessary information and I knew you would fight me on it."

"Mother, I wouldn't have fought you if you just explained the situation to me, you never explain anything to me, you simply tell me to do something, and excuse yourself by saying I would fight you on it." Ame didn't seem to be listening. She had turned to Sango and Rin.

"So, you are Kagome's knew friends. I'm sorry we've been so rude, sit down and Kagome and I will make some tea."

It looked as if Sango was about to protest but Ame simply grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Poor Kagome" Rin said quietly to Sango as they sat down. Sango nodded her head in agreement and both listened guiltily in on the conversation in the kitchen.

Kagome and Ame, went about making tea. "I am your mother. I do not have to explain myself to you. I also do not need to excuse myself. You should learn that I am simply doing what is best for you." Kagome was plagued by guilt. She knew that her mother thought she was doing what was best for her and that just made it harder to tell her she was wrong.

"But mother, I just got used to living here. Why couldn't you at least tell me you were uprooting me again? And what about training? Or how about Sota? I'll only be able to see him on Saturdays."

"Firstly, since you just moved here you shouldn't be attached to it yet. Regaurdless of what you say, it should be easier to leave. Secondly, you can train after you finish your homework." Kagome was about to open her mouth to protest but her mother stopped her. "You'll find a place Kagome, you are a very bright girl and the challenge will be good for you." Kagome swallowed any further comments. "Lastly, Sota is a big boy and needs to learn to not be so attached to you. You're his sister not his mother. That's supposed to be my job." She had said all this like a lecture except the last part. Kagome heard true sadness creep into Ame's voice, and Kagome immediately moved to comfort her, no matter how mean she had been just a few moments before.

"Sota loves you. You are a great mother to Sota." When she said 'to Sota'it didn't feel like so much of a lie. Kagome's words seemed to snap her mother back into reality because she quickly put the wall of ice back up around her heart.

"It doesn't matter what you think." Ame said, finished pouring the tea. It was then that Kagome became painfully aware that the two girls in the other room had probably heard every word of their conversation. She was about to ask her mom if they could continue their talk later when they were alone, but Ame stopped her once again.

"I packed your bag so you can go when the tea is finished" From any other mom that might have been thoughtful, but from Ame it was just something to do to be more in control.

Kagome put a fake smile on her face and said "Thank you mother but I can pack my own things."

"No" Ame said airily. "I packed all necessary items and I don't want you to take any more. I don't want you to get distracted."

That was it. Kagome was a very patient person but her mother had done these things all her life and she couldn't be expected to stay calm all the time. She just cracked. She stormed into the living room saying "No mom, I will pack my own bag. You can't do these things to me anymore! I'm 17 years old for god's sake . . ."

Her mother popped her head out of the kitchen and said "You shouldn't lose your temper Kagome. You know what happens when you lose your temper" To anyone else it seemed like a completely innocent comment but Kagome visibly flinched when it was said and Rin and Sango knew there was more to it. It seemed her mother did too.

Kagome bowed her head. "I am deeply sorry mother. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me." She hated being so subservient, but she was used to it, and guilt won over pride.

"Of course you are forgiven" Ame said, embracing her daughter. "You are my child and I love you, I could never not forgive you" Kagome wanted to cry when Ame said that cause she knew that deep in her heart that Ame did love her. When Ame said that Kagome had heard the voice of the woman her mother used to be.

Kagome knew that her mother hadn't been right emotionally since her father's death and in her own twisted way, she was doing everything a loving mother could do for a child that they blamed their spouse's death on.

Kagome pulled away and said in low voice, "Mama, could I please bring one box of things, I promise to train and do all my work" When she said this she saw guilt in her mothers eyes. Part of her old mother still resided in her and obviously wasn't happy with 'new' mom's treatment of Kagome. Kagome took a second to reflect on how screwed up her life was.

"Okay Kagome, but just one" Her mother finally gave in.

"Thank you mama" Kagome said, than took her friends swiftly to her room, forgetting the tea.

They were silent as Kagome went quickly around her room putting things in a huge box that was sitting on her bed next to an overstuffed yellow bookbag. Kagome hadn't ever had friends before and she knew that this wasn't the best way to start things out. Kagome tried to start a conversation hoping against hope that they wouldn't ditch her because of the little scene downstairs. "I'm sorry about how I acted down there guys, I'm just a little tired from moving and going to a new school and everything, it

kinda put me on edge. I swear I'm not usually like that."

Sango was flabbergasted. Did Kagome actually think that episode downstairs was her fault? It was obvious that Kagome was afraid that they would leave her but that wasn't going to happen. Sango felt like she had known Kagome her whole life, and though Sango was really good friends with Rin, Kagome was so much more like her than Rin was. Rin was just too hyper sometimes. Sango's heart went out to her friend and she tried to console her. "You didn't do anything wrong Kagome. I know its not my place, but your mom was the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Yeah" Rin said patting Kagome on the back, "She was totally wrong in the way she treated you." Rin also felt a bond with Kagome and was worried about the kind of life she had to live with her mother. When they had asked her about her family, Kagome had talked about her brother and grandfather but nothing of her mother or father. She also didn't give much away about her past. They had just met, but Rin already decided she was going to get Kagome to at least tell her a little about what seemed to be a troubled past. Rin could identify with troubled pasts, she had one herself.

Rin didn't want Kagome to get mad at her but she had to ask. "Kagome, is she always like that?" her voice was soft, not wanting to set the other girl off. Kagome could tell by the way they were acting that they weren't going to stop hanging out with her because of her mother and. She even supposed they must have known each other in a past life for how well they got along, so Kagome decided to tell them a little. "Yeah, she does that a lot, but she wasn't always like that. My father's death change her." The girls saw they were getting no more so they left it alone.

They eventually lost the awkwardness and chatted about stupid things as Kagome finished packing. Rin watched Kagome put a poster into the box and quickly sneaked it back out when Kagome's back was turned. Sango and Kagome were picking some of Kagome's best movies, DVD's, and CDs from her huge collection when they heard a high pitched squeal from behind them. They turned around to see Rin with an opened poster in front of her face jumping up and down.

They went over and looked at what poster she had. It was a picture of Johnny Dep in a full out Pirates of the Carribean outfit. He looked positively steamy. "Kagome can I have this please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLLEEEEEEEAAASEEE!"

Kagome took the poster and rolled it back up. "No, its my Johnny" she said and kissed the poster before putting it back in the box. "But I will put it up on the wall in our dorm so you can look at it whenever you want."

Rin went crazy then. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

"Riiiiight" Sango said, turning away from her screwed up friend and turned to Kagome. "So all set?"

"Yeah, I just have to get one more thing" she got down on the ground and pulled a huge case from under the bed. It was about four feet long, two feet wide and three feet deep (get what I'm saying) and looked very old. It was black and had red dragons twisting across it. "Uh, Kagome that thing is almost as big as the box, do you think your mom will let you take it?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. This doesn't count, trust me."

Sango took the yellow bag, while Rin carried the box and Kagome carried the strange case. She held it the same way that she would hold a baby. As they walked to school Sango asked, "What's in the mystery box?"

"I'll show you in the room" Kagome lowered her voice as they entered the campus and said with a worried expression on her face, "I'm not even sure if what's in here is allowed on school property"

Rin perked up at this. "Something against the rules? Now I'm really interested." She disappeared and popped back up in front of the two girls with full burglar clothes on. She was dressed in all black with a black snow cap on and black greasepaint under her eyes. She was holding a flashlight even though the sun was still up. "I'll smuggle it in. I can get in anywhere" Rin said looking in every direction as though someone was gonna sneak up on her. A large bead of sweat appeared on Kagome's forhead, but Sango looked angry.

"You stole that stuff from my closet Rin!" Rin looked sheepish and quickly popped back up in normal clothes.

"Sorry Sango but I couldn't find your spy uniform." Sango's expression softened

"That's still at the cleaners. I forgive you but you still should have asked." Kagome stared at the two for a moment before they finally headed back for the dorms.

"Okay, these are the dorms" Sango said as they walked up the stairs, "The building is co-ed but the genders are separated by floors" Kagome looked kinda confused so she said "okay for example floor one is just girls while two is boys, three is girls and so on and so forth. Now we are on the top floor since we are the student government. Its one of the perks. The rooms are slightly bigger than the others and we get more channels on the television."

"There are candy and soda machines on this floor that only we are allowed to use. Also, there are only two rooms occupied on this floor so we have it basically to ourselves." Rin added happily (when isn't she happy?)

They reached the door that would take them to their floor and they stopped. Sango looked at Kagome and said with a frown, "The only downside is that we have to share the floor with the other half of the council" They stepped through the door.

Low and behold, the first thing they saw was Miroku chasing Sesshomaru down the hall (not even getting close) and screaming. "GIVE ME BACK MY POP-TART SESSHOMARU! ITS CHERRY, AND IT'S THE LAST OOOONNNNNNNEE!"

Sango quickly hit Miroku with a frying pan (that was magically materialized out of thin air) while Sesshomaru stuffed the whole pop-tart in his mouth at once. (AN: OOC anyone?)

Suddenly they heard Inuyasha's voice from the room on the right. "WHO THE HELL GOT INTO MY POP-TART STASH?"

Inuyasha came bursting out of the room with an empty box of pop-tarts and a scowl on his face. Miroku suddenly regained consciousness and began running wildly down the hallway, Sesshomaru a step behind. Sesshomaru might be strong but he knew how Inuyasha got when someone messed with his pop-tarts and he currently liked the amount of appendages he had so he decided to run.

"MIROKU, SESSHOMARU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS! YOU OWE ME POP-TARTS!" Inuyasha screamed and chased the scared shit-less boys down the hall and around the corner.

The three girls were left standing in front of the two rooms, listening to the sound of running feet and screams that were slowly dying away. "Looks like the three of us are the only sane ones in this friendship" Sango said, still bouncing the frying pan on her palm (or Old Poundy as she so lovingly refered to it).

"At least it's a big floor. We can't even hear the beating going on" Rin said as she absently munched on a cherry pop-tart. (looks like Sesshomaru and Miroku aren't the only ones dipping into Inu's stash).

Kagome chuckled lightly as an amused smile spread across her face. She could learn to like it here. _'That is if I don't go insane first' _she thought with joy. Kagome went with Rin and Sango and opened the door to the girls dorm room. "Home sweet home" Kagome said and, still smiling, put the case down on the empty bed.

Okay, this once was a bitch to edit, but I did it. Things should be speeding up from now on. Character development, and plot development. Trust me, it will happen. Just enjoy the ride friends. Anyway, I wanted to share the endnote that I had with this chapter originally. It still expresses my feelings now so, here ya go

_Yeah that is one of the longest chappies I have ever written! I felt kinda bad about all the angst so I added EXTRA silly-ness at the end._

_The truth is this story does have serious stuff. I do have a serious side you know. all readers gasp in unison WHAT! dramatic music plays DU DU DUNNNN! Yes, don't have a heart attack. I can be serious._

_ If you are wondering why the mom is so wacked up the truth is, I don't know. When I wrote the first chapters I was going to have her nice like in the anime, but it just kind of turned out like that and I ran with it. Most of the other fics have the nice mom, and if the dad is alive he is a deadbeat so I thought I would change it around. _

_I already started a dream sequence on notebook paper that will explain some of Kagome's powers and tell a little about her father. I didn't want to do this till later but I hate all the secrecy and junk. This story just isn't moving fast enough for me._

_ But I know one thing. I AM SO HAPPY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS OVER. I AM NEVER EXPLAINING EVERY CLASS AGAIN UNLESS REALLY INTERESTING THINGS HAPPEN. It just takes toooooooo long. Oh yeah, I'll probably have lots of music later in this fic. _

_Okay I wrote enough. Oh, and readers and reviewers, did I ever tell you you're my hero? That you are everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle cause . . . YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS!_

_PEACE OUT! -_

You can tell just by reading that how much I've grown up since then. I'm far less. . . ahem. . .childish now. Still, you guys are the wind beneath my wings. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9 Words to the Wise

**A/N **This chapter is dedicated to **_kaira2828!_** Heres the next chapter you were waiting for! I'm glad you think its kewl. I think its pretty cool myself. Still, every time I put up a chapter I can't help but bite my fingernails and hope you guys will like it. Anyway, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!

Kagome looked around the room and took it all in. It was a surprisingly nice room._ 'It's kinda big for a dorm room' _Kagome thought idly, _'but then again I am sharing it with two other people'. _There was a window on the wall opposite the door that led out to a gorgeous balcony. She could see from her place on the bed that it had a wonderful view of the carefully manicured lawn. There was a tv and a large comfy looking couch on the left side of the room along with three doors. The right side of the room had the three beds, each with a night stand and a trunk at the foot of the bed.

Sango got up and opened the three doors. She pointed to the one closest to the door to the hall and said "This is the room with the toilet and sink." The room was the average bathroom but very clean. Sango moved to the next room "This one is where the showers and bath are," This room had three shower stalls lined up in a row so that three people could shower at once while keeping their privacy. There was also an opaque glass door that enclosed the bathtub, once again for privacy.

"The separate rooms come in really handy when you need to go the bathroom when someone else is in the shower" Rin said while bouncing on her bed.

"And finally, this is the closet. You can hang up your stuff in here." Sango said Kagome looked in and saw a walk in closet with lots of space.

"Man, I feel like I'm in a really fancy hotel. I mean we even have a mini fridge! Even a little kitchenette!" Kagome said happily_. 'I can cook!'_ she thought, even happier then before.

"I know, ain't it great?" Rin said while sneakily walking over to Kagome. "Now, are you gonna tell us what's in the box or what?"

Kagome looked at the two anxious girls and smiled. "Well if you really wanna know . . ."

"Come on tell us, tell us!" Rin said, basically jumping out of her skin with excitement.

"Okay" Kagome opened the box slowly and pulled out the first thing in it. Both Rin and Sango gasped.

It was a bow, but not an ordinary bow. The wood it was made out of was obsidian black and had red figures engraved upon it. There were animals of all sorts, and some that the girls had never even seen before. It wasn't only that they were beautifully painted, but it almost seemed as if the deep crimson figures were alive. Like they were just waiting for you to look away so that they could jump off the bow and move around.

Next Kagome pulled out a quiver of arrows that had the same designs on it. The arrows were quite plain compared to the rest of the set. Kagome could see the question in Sango's eyes and easily responded to the unasked question. "You guys can hold them if you're careful, they've been in my family for a very long time." Sango and Rin took turns looking at the weapon, both with awe.

"These are wonderful Kagome, much better then the ones the school provides" Sango said.

"That's why I brought them, I want to see if Kaede will let me use it instead of the other ones." Okay, that was a lie, the truth was she never went anywhere without her bow and arrows.

"These are really great Kagome, thanks for showing us." Rin said, pleased to be allowed to see something so obviously special to her new friend. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think that's it do you? There's still more in here." The other girls were once again excited. Kagome should have noticed that it was strange for teenage girls to be excited in seeing weapons, but then again, Kagome wasn't all that up to date on what was normal. In fact, she had always been interested in weapons herself, so she didn't think it was weird at all. She pulled out a sword next and it had Sango practically drooling.

Its edge was incredibly sharp and its blade shone in the sun. But the most interesting thing about it was the hilt. It was a deep cobalt blue that seemed almost iridescent. There was a thin piece of silver that twisted like a vine around the hilt and altogether it had a breathtaking design.

"May I?" Sango asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome simply smiled and handed it over. Sango tossed it from hand to hand with the ease that belied lots of practice and Kagome started to solidify some of the suspicions she had about Sango.

She watched as Sango placed her finger underneath the point where the hilt met the blade and it stayed there when she took her other hand away. "Perfect balance" Sango muttered to herself. She tossed it into the air and easily caught it again. Sango tapped a fingernail against the thin blade. "Skillfully made. Finely tempered." Sango gave the sword back to Kagome.

"You sure know a lot about swords Sango" Kagome said with a knowing smile. Sango seemed flustered and looked at Rin like she could give her an answer.

"I-I just read a lot of books on the subject" Sango said finally, stumbling over her words. Kagome knew it was a lie but decided to play dumb. "Oh, I have some if you'd like to borrow them."

Sango could tell Kagome hadn't bought the lie. Still, she trudged on, knowing explinations would be in order later on. "Sure that would be great. Kagome, where did you get this? I've never seen such high quality."

Kagome smiled but the action was pained. "My father made this for me." Rin decided to change the subject. Kagome's father's death had no doubt taken a huge toll on the girl. She didn't want to remind her of it too much.

"Kagome, you didn't tell us about how creative writing was today. We always used to ask Inuyasha, but he refuses to tell us anything about that class." Rin said, absently braiding a lock of her hair.

Kagome smiled again. It seemed she was doing that a lot more in the past 24 hours then she had in almost the whole last year. "I'm not surprised that he doesn't tell you about it. There isn't much to tell. We sat and wrote anything we wanted. Inuyasha slept."

"Not surprised. What did you write?" Sango asked, suddenly knowing she wanted to speak to the girl personally later.

Kagome blushed thinking about what she had written. It sounded pretty crazy. "I wrote song lyrics. I do that a lot but its kind of useless since I can't play an instrument and therefore can't write music to go to the lyrics. Usually I just write them to music I hear from other places."

"What music did you write it to?" Sango asked.

"Well actually, that tune you were whistling earlier when we were changing." "Really! I wrote that tune on my guitar but I can't ever think up words. I've never been good with stuff like that. Can I see what you came up with?"

Kagome, seeing the hopeful smile on her friends face, and being the overly nice person she was, decided to swallow her pride and let them see. She pulled the paper out of her back pocket where she had stuffed it when she had raced out of class. She gave it to Sango who read it. Her brows furrowed in concentration, then relaxed into a smile. Then Sango began to laugh.

"These are great Kagome. Weird, but very funny and strangely empowering. Who are these about?" Sango asked as she handed them to Rin to read.

"I'm glad you think they're funny, and not insane. I was in a weird mood and they just kind of came out. They aren't really about anyone, except maybe me and my weirdness."

Rin looked up from the paper and said "Can you sing these? I'd really like to hear them." Kagome no longer was that worried about singing in front them. She felt relaxed, and had always been able to control herself better when she was relaxed.

"Okay, but I got to put my stuff away" Kagome warned the other two. Kagome hated disorder.

"We can do both at the same time right?" Rin asked hopefully. Kagome nodded in agreement. Sango agreed also.

Sango ran for the closet. "I'll get my guitar"

"Shut up Miroku, you got exactly what you deserved" Inuyasha said to a roughly beaten Miroku.

"I didn't even eat any. Sesshomaru is the one who ate them. And Rin! Rin did it too!" Miroku pouted.

Sesshomaru, with only a single bump on his head (which was quickly fading), looked at the complaining boy. "Stop whining. You sound like a girl"

"Yeah, shut up, ya sissy." Inuyasha added with a sneer.

Miroku looked indignant. "How dare you treat me like this? I am all man, just ask any one of the women at this school."

"Yeah, it's probably really hard to ignore it when you're groping them all the time." Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah exact- Hey!" Inuyasha snickered. Miroku looked positively livid but slowly put his expression back to normal.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't get mad at me just because you are sexually frustrated." Miroku had crossed his arms and taken his 'All-Knowing' pose.

It looked as if Miroku was about to get another beating when they heard some music. "Sounds like the girls are playing. Lets go see." Miroku said, seeing his escape. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were interested as well and quickly followed.

They opened the door to the girls' room and were greeted by a very bizzare sight. Sango was sitting on the edge of her bed playing the guitar while Rin was doing the swim on top of the tv set. Kagome was putting things away while kind of dancing along to the music. Then she started singing.

_'Deja vu'_ Inuyasha thought absently.

_**You think that I go home at night**_

_**Take off my clothes, turn out the lights**_

_**But I burn letters that I write**_

_**To you, to make you love me**_

Her voice was still hauntingly beautiful, but Inuyasha wasn't getting that feeling like he was drowning in it like before. Strangely, it disappointed him a bit, but only a little, because she was still a great singer and the song was . . . interesting.

_**Yeah, I drive naked through the park**_

_**And run the stop sign in the dark**_

_**Stand in the street, yell out my heart**_

_**To make, to make you love me**_

After that verse, Miroku's Hentai senses went into overload.

_**I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me**_

_**I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

_**Supergoddess**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

The girls were enjoying themselves too much and had still failed to notice that they had three pairs of eyes on them, watching intently.

_**You may not believe in me**_

_**But I believe in you**_

_**So I still take the trash out**_

_**Does that make me too normal for you?**_

Kagome did a little spin and put another book on the shelf. Rin giggled and started doing the monkey dance.

_**So dig a little deeper, cause**_

_**You still don't get it yet**_

_**See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix**_

_**And I'll make, I'll make you love me**_

Inuyasha enjoyed the way Kagome gently swayed her hips from side to side and wondered how one little girl could have such an effect on him.

_**I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me**_

_**I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

_**Supergoddess**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

_**Supergoddess**_

_**See me jump through hoops for you**_

_**You stand there watching me performing**_

_**What exactly do you do?**_

_**Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?**_

_**Who the hell are you?**_

Rin jumped off the tv at the word hell and started jumping on her bed (once again) while playing an air guitar. She was trying in vain to immitate Sango's skill. Inuyasha felt a little guilty at the previous few lines. He was watching her and. . ._'Keh, whatever'_ He thought, a blush flushing his cheeks.

_**I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me**_

_**I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

_**Supergoddess**_

_**Average every day sane psycho**_

The song ended and the girls fell into giggles. They quickly stopped laughing however when the boys started clapping. Okay, two of the boys started clapping. One simply stood with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. ( I'll give you a clue, his name begins in Inu and ends in Yasha) "Good job" Sesshomaru said with his normaly unreadable face. He was staring at Kagome in a way the angered Inuyasha. Inuyasha was further angered when he realized he didn't know why it made him angry.

When Kagome saw Sesshomaru, her heart sped up a little. She couldn't deny she was a little scared of him. Sesshomaru saw the wary look she gave him and inwardly smiled._ 'She's smart and cautious. The complete opposite of Inuyasha. She would help his personality. And it seems she's interested in him. Her scent changes around him. This might work' _ Sesshomaru thought.

"I guess your voice will be acceptable bitch." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes and had to restrain himself from smacking his brother. Kagome's eye began to twitch and she looked at Sango. Sango simply nodded and handed her something. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and hit him squarely over the head with 'Old Poundy'.

"My name is Kagome. Get that through your thick skull" Inuyasha was holding his head with his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"God, bitch what was that fo-" As soon as he said the word bitch Kagome raised the pan back and hit him again.

"Come on, it's not that hard. Try it with me, Ka-go-me." She said it slowly like she was conversing with a dull-witted child. It looked as if Inuyasha was about to start cursing at her again so Miroku clapped a hand over his immensely stupid friend's mouth.

"What my thick friend meant to say was that you are a wonderful singer and that he is happy to be graced with your presence. Right Inuyasha?" he said sending a dark look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, finally understanding that Kagome was going to beat his sorry ass if he said the wrong thing, fell to his old fail-safe. "Feh."

Kagome, taking that as an apology in Inuyasha language, let things go.

"Well you guys saw that she's good enough, so leave us alone so we can talk" Sango said with a smirk, stating plainly that she had believed in Kagome the whole time. Miroku stepped forward quickly and said in his smoothest voice, "My Sango, why would we want to leave a bunch of beautiful girls such as yourselves?" His hand had almost made it to her bottom, and Kagome usually would have just watched him get beaten (it was amusing to watch and very therapeutic to join in on) but she was hungry and didn't want to waste time. Kagome picked up one of the rolled up posters and smacked Miroku on the head. He looked at her and she bopped him on the head with it again.

"What was that for? I didn't do nothing." Miroku asked with a very childish pout on his face, unaware that his bad grammar had given him away.

"It wasn't what you did, it was what you were intending to do. I haven't known you a day and I already know your lecherous ways, bozu." Kagome turned from Miroku who was looking at her cod-mouthed to Sango who had a similar expression. "I'm hungry. Sango can you show me to the candy machine?" Kagome noticed for the first time that everyone was looking at her. Even Rin had stopped moving long enough to stare at her. Kagome went through what she had just said and looked for something she had done wrong.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she would have winced if she hadn't been so skilled at schooling her expression.

"Wha-, what did you just call me?" Miroku asked, all the color running out of his face. She had called him bozu. An offensive term for a monk. But it wasn't the fact that it was offensive that made it so bad. Monks were feared and hated by demons and humans alike, just like Mikos. Most were killed off if they couldn't protect themselves. It had come as an aftereffect of the Miko's turning evil. People began to think of anything with spiritual powers as evil. Monks hadn't been excluded from the predjudice.

Kagome had sensed Miroku's power right away, and it hadn't really bothered her. Though he was a pervert, he still had a pure spirit and she knew his powers weren't awakened yet anyway. In all probability he didn't even know he had the gift if it hadn't surfaced yet, but his family was bound to have monks with already awakened abilities. And even if they were already dead, Miroku would still be hunted because of his heritage if anyone found out.

_'Poor boy.'_ Kagome thought._ 'He wouldn't even have the power to protect himself.' _All that ran through Kagome's mind in a split second and her expression never changed.

She said, almost as if it was obvious "The beads on your hand. They're Buddhist. Someone back where I used to live wore em too. They were almost identical except he wore em around his neck. He did it to get attention I think. He really used to piss me off so I started calling him bozu. Guess seeing the beads kind of made me remember that. Just slipped. Guess I miss everything about the country, including annoying neighbors." The lie slid easily from Kagome's lips, and she felt only a little shame for lying to them.

It looked like everybody bought it. Excluding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They could smell that she was lying. Inuyasha was curious while Sesshomaru had decided that he was going to talk to her. He usually didn't go to so much trouble, but he could read his brother and could already tell that Inuyasha was attracted to Kagome. Not in the casual way either. Sesshomaru wouldn't go as far as to say Inu loved Kagome. For gods sake, they had just met! But though Inuyasha was only a hanyou, he was still half dog demon. Dog demons mated for life, and didn't get 'interested' often. Inuyasha's instincts would get the better of him eventually. Even if he fought them like Sesshomaru supposed he would.

Because of all that, Sesshomaru already thought of Kagome as a sort of sister-to-be. But that wasn't everything. He had felt something evil approaching for a while now, and he wasn't the only one. Sesshomaru was, after all, the ruler of the western lands. For the time being at least. He had connections to some other very powerful demon lords and they had all felt something coming. Then again, all the other demon lords were idiots only concerned with money and power, so they weren't exactly a lot of help figuring out what it was.

Sesshomaru had some idea, but he didn't want to believe it was time for the prophesy yet. Kagome would have a big part to play in the prophesy if she was what he thought she was. Because of everything, Sesshomaru didn't exactly want Kagome to fear him. Though it was funny, it was better she trust him since he was currently the only one who knew her secret.

"I'll show her the machines, Sango." Sesshomaru said. Everyone was surprised, except Inuyasha. He kept thinking about earlier.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, are you sick?" Sango asked, very confused. Sesshomaru simply quirked a single eyebrow.

"No, I need to talk to Kagome." Kagome was curious so decided that she would go with the demon. She didn't feel any real danger coming from him anyway.

"All right I'll go." Kagome agreed. Sesshomaru left the room and Kagome followed. But before she closed the door she said, only half joking, "If I don't come back in 15 minutes, send a search to pick up my remains."

With that they were gone. Inuyasha looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. _'What's that bastard doing?' _Inuyasha started toward the door but Miroku stopped him.

"Sesshomaru doesn't do things unless there is a reason. I believe that he has a very good reason for taking her there."

"Like what?" Inuyasha said with barely contained anger.

"Well, to be honest, it might have to do with her strange aura." Miroku offered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What about her aura?" Rin asked. She was the only one in the group who couldn't sense auras.

"Well, it's unusually strong, and quite potent. He might be warning her of some of the demon men in the school. They tend to be attracted to something like that. Right Inuyasha?" Miroku said the last part with a suggestive grin. The grin was quickly taken away when a fist connected with the back of his head.

"Shut up letch." Inu warned. With another bruise on Miroku's head, the four sat down to wait for Kagome and Sesshomaru's return.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru around a couple turns in the hallway. The trip was silent and had Kagome becoming more nervous by the second. They finally made it to a line of machines. There were three food vending machines and three soda machines. They stopped in front of them and Sesshomaru turned to her. She took a few steps backwards.

"So what do you want Sesshomaru? It's obvious you weren't just doing this to be nice."

Sesshomaru looked at her and finally spoke "You have no reason to fear me. You must simply respect me. I am not like the common demon."

"I've realized that." Kagome said, becoming comfortable once again. She turned to one of the machines and started to browse through the food. She nodded her head as a signal to keep talking.

Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed by the way she wrote him off, but he continued."I know your secret. At least some of it. You are a miko." Kagome turned to him, some of the anxiety back. Sesshomaru grinned, sensing this. "I'm the only one who knows, and I am the only one who _will_ know unless you reveal it. Or if you act stupidly like earlier when you let your spell slip. The demons at the school aren't strong enough to tell what you are, but they will be drawn to your power, concealing spell or not."

Kagome sighed, like she was in pain, "I was afraid of that. So, you'll keep my secret?"

"Of course. There is no reason to reveal it. And if one presents itself, my honor will keep me from telling. But, I am going to warn you only once. You have to watch yourself. The people waiting for us aren't your average humans, as I am sure you have already seen." Kagome slipped some money into one of the machines and pushed some buttons. She bent down and picked out a pack of powdered doughnuts.

"I have." Kagome said, almost as emotionlessly as Sesshomaru himself.

"They are more perceptive then most and if you slip like you did a moment ago they will eventually find out. You are good at lying but not that good." Kagome had gotten a few more munchies and a couple sodas and started walking back with Sesshomaru.

"Okay, so basically you brought me out here to tell me to respect you, that you won't tell on me, and to watch my ass." Kagome said, juggling her many items of junkfood.

"I wouldn't have stated it like that, but yes. Also, I feel that something is going to happen soon, and I thought we might as well be on good terms when the shit hits the fan. We could use your help" Kagome stopped for a second. Sesshomaru looked back at her.

"Why do I think you know more than you're saying?" Kagome seemed to come back from her stupor. "I don't know anything about 'things about to happen'. And even if I did, I still just met you, so I might not tell you."

They continued walking, "I can respect that, but what I don't respect are people getting my friends in danger." Kagome rounded on him and Sesshomaru was surprised by her look. He saw anger burning in her eyes and for a second he swore he saw her eyes flash dark blue. He quickly dismissed it.

"I don't make many friends, Sesshy." she said the nickname, her voice dripping venom. "I am not about to endanger them. Why do you think I keep my identity secret?" Her voice was raising slightly in anger, and if Sesshomaru was in his dog form he would have flattened his ears to his head.

"If you are telling the truth about them being your friends you'll have to tell them eventually. They deserve that much." saying that, Sesshomaru stepped around her and walked into the boys dorm, his stride regal. Kagome just watched him go.

_'I can't tell them, they won't accept me'_ Kagome thought, pain twisting in her chest.

_ 'Sesshomaru accepted you, so why won't they? Plus they accepted your crazy mom. This will be small muffins compared to that' _her mind retorted.

_'I'll only put them in danger. All I ever do is hurt people. And who says small muffins?'_

_ 'Apparently you do, I mean I am your mind stupid'._

Kagome walked into the room, still fighting with herself. When she got in she stopped and looked at the people inside. Sango was chasing Miroku around with a mace in her hands while Miroku screamed about how he had seen a spider on her.

"On my boob? You stupid lech I'm gonna kill you!" Sango raved.

Rin was sitting about an inch from the tv screen singing along with a commercial in a very bad french accent. "Pop pop, fizz fizz. Oh what a relief it is!".

Inuyasha seemed to be oblivious to the racket around him because he was sprawled across the couch snoring loudly. Kagome smiled lightly and made up her mind.

_'I don't want to lose them and I definitely don't want to hurt them. I can't tell them about who and what I am. **Ever**.'_

Damn, this took me forever to edit. I'm considering some changes (minor) in the plot of this story. I want to take out most of the song lyrics and add more depth, introduce more drama. Hmm, I'll just have to figure it out.

I'll update soon! Keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10 A Wolf And a Nightmare

**A/N **Hey guys! This chapter is for **Manga Girl** again! Hehe, she asked for Drama, so I brought some drama! It gets kinda angsty in this chapter, so get ready! Also, the bad guy is introduced (and no I don't mean Koga :P) So read on and enjoy!

Kagome woke up Inuyasha, who carried Miroku back to their room since Miroku still hadn't recovered from Sango's '_lesson_' as she so quaintly put it. Sango and Kagome then cornered Rin and tied her to a chair till she calmed down. The two girls, thoroughly tired now, collapsed on the couch. Rin was snoring noisily in the corner.

"Thanks Kagome, that's a lot harder with only one person. I'm glad I had an extra set of hands."

Kagome nodded her head, seemingly the only thing that would still listen to her. The rest of her body refused to listen to her commands.

"I can guess. She does wiggle a lot. Is she always like that?" Kagome questioned.

Sango looked at the now sleeping Rin. "No, someone have given her sugar, and I think she's just extra happy now that she made a new friend." Sango smiled at Kagome and Kagome returned it. They pulled themselves up and put Rin in bed. After changing they went to their separate beds and set their clocks.

"Night Kagome" Sango said sleepily.

"Night Sango" Kagome said then yawned. They fell asleep almost immediately and didn't see the silent dark figure jump off the balcony of the room next to them.

To explain the whole week would take forever and have no real point. The same things happened over and over. Rin acted hyper, and Sesshomaru acted like a politician with an ice-sickle up his ass. He didn't bring up anything about Kagome being something more

than human. In fact he hardly spoke to her at all. But in all honesty, Sesshomaru didn't talk to anyone much.

Miroku acted like his usual self, which forced Sango to the end of her rope (which basically ended where it began) and she would beat him senseless with various objects. Inuyasha acted like an insensitive jerk for an extended period of time, forcing Kagome's vast amount of patience to the breaking point and she would pummel him or scream at him, whichever she felt like doing at the time. Then he would do something nice. It would confuse her and make her forgive him, and then the whole process would start over again.

Everyone was swamped with homework so they never got to do anything with each other except school and homework. Inuyasha was waiting very impatiently for when he would get to play his guitar and hear a certain girl sing. He also wanted to have more time to go out at night.

Kagome was thinking along the same lines. She wanted to sing again. It was one of the few things that made her forget her problems. She had been practicing and was now able to contain her power easily when she sang. She also wanted to train again. She hadn't done so in a while and could feel the energy building up inside her. If she didn't let it out soon she was going to crack, but all her free time was spent with her brother Sota.

She had found the perfect place to train. Right behind the dorms was a huge expanse of forest. She knew the forest too. Before her father had died, she had lived near the other side of the forest. The woods went on for miles and gave great coverage. She could train in privacy and she might even be able to find the secret place again. _'Dad gave me that place when he died. It's rightfully mine and I've never even been there' _Kagome thought idly while doing homework.

The only thing of interest that happened was on Friday afternoon of that week. Kagome was roaming the campus by herself, trying to get to know it better. As she walked through the more populated areas of the campus she began to notice that she was drawing attention to herself. _'Demons'_ she thought nervously. Sesshomaru had been right. The demons at school did sense her power. So many faces looking at her as she passed made Kagome uncomfortable. She decided to go spend some time in the woods. That always tended to calm her down.

Kagome seated herself on the edge of the tree-line and spent her time braiding her hair and listening to the breeze. From her vantage point she could see the side of the dorm and a little bit of the front. She watched people filing into the building, obviously having nothing more to do before nightfall. One particular person caught her eye. He was a male wolf demon, with striking blue eyes and a long brown ponytail. He was walking down the sidewalk with no shirt on and a pair of cutoff denim shorts. She couldn't help but stare at the obvious display of masculinity.

Before she had the good sense to turn away, Dazzling blue met brown when the wolf demon looked over at Kagome. Kagome sat perfectly still, mortified that she had been caught. "Just keep walking." She whispered to herself. "Please god, just keep walking."

And he did keep walking. But instead of heading towards the building, he detoured right for her. Kagome considered running, but threw that option out the window. That would just make her look all the more suspicious. Instead she just continued to braid her hair, pretending that she didn't see the very large, very manly demon coming right at her.

"Well hello." A deep voice said. Kagome took a deep breath and looked up. He towered over her, and Kagome's heart sped up a bit. She still was a little intimidated by demons. She couldn't help it. Bad habits died hard she supposed. "What's a pretty little thing like you sitting out here all alone for?"

Kagome tried to smile politely. She didn't want to seem rude, and he had called her pretty. . .She wasn't even getting any negative vibes from him. "Hi. My name is Kagome, and I happen to enjoy spending time by myself. Its beautiful out today, isn't it?"

"My name is Koga." the demon said, his voice almost a purr. Now that was a funny mental image. A wolf purring. Kagome's grin became genuine. "And the day was beautiful before." Koga continued, crouching down in front of Kagome. "But now I would have to say it's stunning." He gave her a winning smile, exposing his sharp canines as he did.

Kagome couldn't help it. She blushed. She had never had attention like this from a male before. Yes, Miroku groped, but that was different. Kagome looked down, and her gaze caught his hands. She saw the claws and her heart sped up again. They reminded her of something but she didn't know what.

"Come now Kagome, I don't scare you do I?" Koga asked. He plopped down beside her, very close. Kagome could feel his bare shoulder touch hers and her blush became redder still.

"No, you don't scare me. I just. . .I'm from the country." She finished lamely.

Koga was silent, and then, when Kagome was sure he would leave, thinking her a freak, he burst into deep masculine laughter.

"I suppose you're not used to demons then, are you?" He asked. Kagome just nodded her head. The truth was too complicated anyway.

"Well don't worry." Koga said with a devilish grin. "I can protect you from the other idiots that go to this school. I saw you in class the other day, walking around with Inuyasha and his bunch. You really don't have to hang with trash like him. I'd be happy to keep you company." Kagome felt an immediate flare of anger when Koga called Inuyasha trash, and it was only intensified when Koga wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright you-" Kagome began, ready to tell the beast off, but she never got the chance. At that exact moment, Inuyasha leapt down from the tree Kagome was sitting under. He looked murderous.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and couldn't contain a gasp. He wore a tight wife-beater and tan cargo shorts. He stood with his arms crossed and his silver hair waved gently in the breeze. His honeycomb eyes were hooded and Kagome could see violence lingering in them. He looked . . . Magnificent.

"Hands off her, you filthy wolf." Inuyasha said, his voice hardly better than a snarl.

Koga stood, and pulled Kagome with him. It was really uncomfortable for Kagome, being hauled up like that, and she made her anger known with a loud "Ow!" Inuyasha looked at her, as if assessing damage. Seeing she wasn't really hurt, he looked back at Koga.

"Mind your own business, Dog Turd." Koga snapped. "You shouldn't involve yourself in things you don't understand."

Kagome stood, flabbergasted, as a loud rumbling began in Koga's chest. It hurt her ears, and Inuyasha obviously heard it because he immediately became more hostile.

"You threatening me, shit face?" Inuyasha growled. He took a step forward. Kagome felt the strangest shift in his aura. It was. . .pulsing?

"No doubt, flea bag. You're the one you came barging in on me and my woman trying to relax." Koga ground out, pissed off beyond belief. He bared his fangs and Kagome tried in vain to wiggle from his grip.

Inuyasha stopped mid-step. His face became slack and he looked at Kagome questioningly. "His woman?"

Kagome had been so busy trying to get away from Koga that his comment had totally not registered. When Inuyasha repeated it though, it hit home. '_Oh helllllll no.' _ she thought, fire coursing through her veins.

"This guy is delusional!" Kagome growled, pushing on Koga's chest, visibly trying to get away. "I just met him!"

That seemed to be enough for Inuyasha because he darted forward, swinging at Koga's face with a closed fist. Since one of Koga's hands was already busy holding Kagome, he only just managed to get up his other arm to block Inuyasha's swing. Still, Inuyasha obviously had some experience because he came right back with the other hand, and Koga was forced to let go of Kagome in order to ward Inuyasha off. That had been Inuyasha's plan all along.

"Get into the dorm Kagome, and stay with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said while circling Koga. Koga had extended his claws, and Kagome was looking at them in horror.

"But Inuyasha! He's a demon! You can't-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Just get inside Kagome! I won't tell you again!" Koga took Inuyasha's distraction and charged, claws extended.

Kagome took a few steps back, ready to place a shield around Inuyasha, but he surprised her.

Instead of being rent by Koga's claws, Inuyasha dodged to the side, grabbed Koga's arm and used the wolf's own momentum to throw him to the ground. Koga landed with a groan, but before he could get back up, Inuyasha dropped down and punched him squarely in the face. "Don't you ever touch Kagome ever again, you hear me?" Inuyasha growled, and leaned back to punch the demon again.

Kagome had seen enough violence in her lifetime. She ran forward and grabbed Inuyasha's fist. He looked back at her and almost growled. The sound died in his throat when he saw her.

"Get back Kagome, he's just getting what he deserves."

"You won Inuyasha." Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha away from Koga. "You won and he's on the ground bleeding. Let that be enough. Its not like he hurt me or anything."

Just the thought of what Koga could have done to Kagome ripped at Inuyasha's heart. Something close to agony crossed Inuyasha's face, and Kagome had no idea why. "No Kagome, he needs-"

Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him. Koga had risen to his feet and was backing away. "I'm going this time, dog shit. You better not lay a hand on Kagome. I've decided she's gonna be my mate." Koga said this with a smirk, wiping the blood away from his lip. Then, without another word, he ran.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. How could a guy be so cocky when he was _running _from a fight?

"Dammit, fucking wolf." Inuyasha muttered. "You're so stupid wench. You should have just let me kill him."

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha. Her day had totally gone to shit and now he was calling her stupid? "What, you'd kill him over just touching me? I mean, yeah, he was annoying, and yeah, he was _way_ overstepping his bounds. Still, death seems a bit extreme." Kagome paused. "Wait, what were you doing in that tree?"

"That's beside the point!" He yelled. He didn't want to admit that he had seen Kagome come over, and had been sitting in the tree watching her braid her hair. It had been soothing for some reason. Then the damn wolf had come along and ruined it. He had been forced to restrain himself from killing the damn wolf right away, but when Koga had touched Kagome, Inuyasha had lost it. He couldn't tell Kagome these things anyway. "Listen bitch, its your fault for flirting with him. It was disgusting. You batting your eyes and blushing. Makes me sick." He knew he sounded really bad, but he couldn't control himself at the moment.

Kagome went stock still. She stared at Inuyasha for a moment and then approached him, her stride slow and graceful and deadly. Inuyasha gulped. This could be bad.

"You stupid, senseless BAKA!" Kagome half yelled. "Anyone with eyes would have been able to tell I wasn't flirting with him. You should have been able to see that since you were obviously STARING!"

"I would never stare at you, bitch." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Inuyasha regretted them. _'Why does my mouth always get me in trouble?'_

He had expected her to yell. He had expected her to rave. He had even thought she might hit him.

What he hadn't expected were the tears. They were silent, and she only let a few fall before turning away, but he had seen them.

'_Well **damn**_' he thought '_I never meant to make her cry. I was just trying to protect her for fucks sake!'_

That was a lie. He had done it because he was jealous. Jealous that Koga had so easily done what he had wanted to do for a week. Touch Kagome.

Kagome ran from him, and into the dorm. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to follow her.

Kagome was laying in bed trying to get to sleep. The day had been shit, and Inuyasha had even seen her cry. She cringed at the memory. She didn't really want to sleep at all. Being so close to her old home was making her nightmares come back, and she really didn't want Sango and Rin to see her crying in her sleep. She hated people seeing her so weak. She thought of Inuyasha and shuddered. He had done so much just because Koga had been disrespectful to her. She wondered on the motivation behind his actions. I mean, he had been so cruel to her afterwards. It just didn't make sense.

Kagome had spoken to Sesshomaru after her encounter. She hadn't done it by choice really. He had caught her running into the building crying. She's basically run into _him_, she was so disoriented. Sesshomaru had grabbed her, and taken her back to the guys' dorm. He'd set her down and made her tell him the whole thing. He had wrung every possible detail from her. When she was finished Sesshomaru had let out a deep breath, though the stoic expression had never slipped.

"You might not have known it, but you were giving Koga all the wrong signals. Putting your eyes down at his approach was submitting. Wolf youkai would also sense your increased heartbeat, and take it as a sign of excitement or fear. When you said you weren't afraid, Koga took it for excitement. Your blushes, the way you constantly looked down while you spoke to him. . . If you were a Wolf demon, you would have basically been saying 'Mate with me'." Kagome remembered Sesshomaru's words, and understood Inuyasha's reaction a little better, but it didn't make up for how cruel he had been.

'_I hate him.'_ Kagome thought to herself._ 'He's so insensitive.'_

It seemed that now that she was fighting it, sleep came more quickly. "Can't yawn sleep." Just as soon as she said that her eyes fell shut and she was asleep. It was then that the dreams came...

**_DREAM_**

They were in the woods again. The special woods where daddy kept his special hiding place. She always wanted to go there but daddy said that he made all his weapons there and that it wasn't safe for her right now, but that when she got older it would be HER secret hiding place.

"Kagome do you wanna try again or do you wanna take a break?" a man said. The 6-year-old Kagome looked up adoringly at her papa. He was a breathtakingly handsome man. He had dark-brown hair that tumbled down into his soft auburn eyes, and a strong lean build. He even had a smile that could melt an iceberg. He was already in his late 30s but could still pass for 20. Women had always chased him, and still did, but he was happily married and wore his wedding rind proudly even when he trained.

Kagome didn't know any of that though. All she knew was that this was her daddy. The kindest, strongest, funniest, and most caring man in the world. And she loved him more than anything. Kagome loved her mommy too, but it was different. Her daddy was the only one she knew that was even close to being like her, so he could understand things about her that mommy couldn't.

"I'll try again papa, but I don't think I can do it." Her father bent down to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do anything Kaggie" he said, using her nickname that always made her smile.

"Okay I'll try" Kagome turned to look at the plastic plate that her father had propped up on a stump a few feet away.

"Now Kaggie, remember what I taught you, You pick it up just like you would with your hand, except with your mind. Let your mind's hand reach out and grab the plate"

Little Kagome did exactly as her father had taught her. She visualized her power forming into a hand and going out to pick up the plate. Her tiny little hand reached out in imitation of her mind and she felt it. Just like if she had walked over and picked it up. She could feel the cool smooth plastic surface of the plate, the indentations on the sides, and the slick circular shape. She didn't really feel it with her hand, so much as she felt it pressing against her mind.. She knew it didn't make sense, but she was six. Things didn't have to make sense.

"So you have it Kaggie?" her father asked kindly.

"Uh huh" she muttered softly trying to keep her concentration. "Okay now lift it up to the height of the branch with your yellow hair ribbon on it." Kagome saw the branch he was talking about and slowly lifted the plate to it. It shook a bit but stayed put, next to the ribbon that was lazily blowing in the wind.

"Good job. Now we're gonna stop for today. You already have done much more than I expected. You're amazing my little Kaggie." Kagome's father was beaming with pride for his little daughter.

"Aren't we gonna do miko practice today daddy? That's what we usually do with the plates." Kagome remembered her daddy holding the plates up with his own mental powers, and her blowing them up with little bursts of her aura.

Her father frowned and said, "Remember Kaggie, I told you to never use your Seer powers and your Miko powers at the same time. You aren't ready yet." Kagome didn't understand why it would be so hard. Using her powers to move things with her mind was a little difficult, but the miko powers came naturally. Kaggie decided that she wanted her daddy to be really proud of her. She would hold the plate and blow it up with her miko powers all by herself.

She tried to call on her miko powers, and she finally understood why her daddy wanted her to wait. It was if her mind had split in half and each side was fighting for dominance. One side controlled the powers she shared with her daddy, the ones he called Seer powers, while the other was her miko powers. Her father saw her doing this but it was too late.

He took a step toward her but was thrown back by a wall of power. Her power was pulsating around her, flickering like a huge blue flame. Kagome didn't even notice any of this. As she struggled to use both powers, she faintly heard her father telling her to stop, that she shouldn't keep trying, that she had pushed too far, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to show daddy that she could do it. In fact she wasn't' sure if she could stop if she wanted to.

All at once the two conflicting powers stopped fighting each other. But instead of just getting along and letting her use them as she wanted, they seemed to melt into each other. Things happened rather fast after that.

Kagome felt a wave of more miko energy then she had ever used before rush out of her. She felt it as it surged though the connection she had with the plate and exploded in a burst of pink light and bright blue flames. Kagome watched in horror as the tree with the ribbon on its branch began to burn.

With one movement of his arm Kagome's father caused the water from a nearby stream to shoot through the air and douse the flames. Kagome's father ran and caught his daughter before she collapsed on the ground. "Kaggie, Kaggie, are you okay Kaggie?" her father asked urgently moving her hair from her face so he could check for injuries.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "I'm fine daddy, just so tired" Kagome looked up shamefully at her father and her eyes widened. "Daddy! You're bleeding! Did I do that daddy?" Kagome asked desperately.

"No Kaggie, it's not your fault, but you need to learn to listen to me. You have more power than anyone I've ever met. You have more power than even I do. You're special Kaggie, so you have to be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Daddy" Kagome said despairingly.

A drop of her father's blood fell on her arm and suddenly things in the dream changed. It was evening, and there was another fire burning somewhere in front of her. It was her house. It was on fire. And now Kagome was eight, and she was holding her father instead of the other way around. She looked down to the dying man in her arms.

Blood, so much blood. That's all she could see now. Red blood. And she heard _his_ voice. The voice of the man whom she had never met but she was always running from. The man with no real face. The man with no name. Some called him Naraku, but that wasn't his real name. He wasn't a man, nor was he a demon. He was evil. Pure evil. And he wanted Kagome's soul.

Blood. Her fathers blood. On her hands. And _his_ voice. She had to get out of here or she'd go insane.

"You killed him _Kaggie_" the voice mocked. The name her father had used so lovingly was like a needle in her heart coming from this monster. "All you do is destroy. Everything you love dies because of you, and sometimes even by your own hand. Leave them _Kaggie_, leave your so-called friends or they'll die too"

"Leave me alone, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was crying now, sobbing actually, and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, poor Kaggie. If you don't leave them they'll eventually die because you can't control your temper" His voice changed to that of her mother, but Kagome knew it was still him. His voice was like hundreds of cockroaches crawling all over her. "Don't lose your temper with me Kagome. You know what happens when you lose your temper."

His voice returned to normal, not that you could call that horrible sound normal. "Hah. And if _you_ don't kill them _I_ will, _Kaggie._ I will kill them slowly, make them suffer, then make them part of myself, just as I will do with you. The world will be mine, and so will your soul _Kaggie_." his mocking laughter rolled through her head. "I might spare you and them if you bow down and pray to me. You will be mine Kaggie, wether you like it or not, so bow down and worship me, and maybe I'll let your little brother keep his life."

"**_Nooooo!_**" Kagome thrashed, shaking her head in denial.

_END DREAM_

**A/N **Such an evil cliffy! I know, I know, I'm horrible. This was originally part of a much longer chapter, but its taking me so long to edit, I wanted to get a chapter up to you guys soon. The next one should come up today, alright? Anway, time for reader review responses!

**Manga Girl** - Hehe, yes, Sango did get him good. Oh, I have THREE Johnny Depp posters in my room. One POTC poster, one of just him, and one of him playing CryBaby. If you haven't seen that movie, you're missing out. Hehe, no need to murder over the poster, just dish out some cold hard cash, and I'm sure you'll be able to find one. Not mine though! hides em And yes, I can't WAIT for the new POTC movie to come out. He's a freak, but a cool freak. Haha! I knew people would get confused by the MONKEY DANCE in the last chapter. Think of. . .well, have you ever seen Johnny Bravo, the cartoon? He does the monkey dance. Still, swinging from the cieling would be much funnier. Ah, poor Baka-Inu. He never gets to eat his own poptarts. I mourn his loss nibbles on one of Inu's poptarts Ahem, anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Please keep reading.

**Kaira2828** - The dedication is no problem! I love my reviewers, and they deserve dedications. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the new chapter! I hope you liked this one as well.


	11. Chapter 11 Feed a StrayHe'll Come Back

**A/N** Haha, another chapter already! Don't I just rock? More music in this chapter, but there is enough actual writing to make up for it. I promise I'm gonna try and cut down on song lyrics in my story. I know they can get annoying, but I think they give a little something to the storyline. Especially if you play the music while you read it. ANYWAY, Enjoy this fluffy chapter. Some dirty thoughts in here, just warning ya!

Kagome woke screaming and crying. The other two girls were right beside her and it sounded like the guys had heard cause they were banging on the door trying to get in.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked grabbing her hand in a reassuring way. Rin got the door. Inuyasha immediately ran to Kagome's side.

"What the fuck just happened Kagome?" Kagome put a fake smile on while chills still ran through her. "Just a bad dream."

"That's one hell of a freaking bad dream!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome cringed at his loud voice and he immediately softened.. "I'm sorry for yelling Kagome, you just scared me." Kagome was momentarily stunned. Inuyasha had just apologized AND admitted that he was scared?

_'He must care, if even just a little bit'_ Kagome thought, and finally calmed.

"Its okay Inuyasha, I'm sorry I worried anyone. I didn't mean to."

"Its okay Kagome" Miroku said, for once not being a pervert. "Nice pajamas." He said with a sly grin. (Okay, so maybe I spoke too soon.) Inuyasha smacked Miroku and Kagome pulled up the blanket to hide her very thin nightgown from view.

"You guys get dressed. We'll see you later." Inuyasha said and pulled the other two out of the room.

"What did you dream of?" Rin asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It was nothing Rin." Kagome answered evasively. Sango gave Kagome a disapproving look. Kagome felt horrible. In a week these girls had grown to be like sisters. She didn't want to lie to them. At least not more then she had to. "Okay, it was bad. Horrible really."

"You've had the same dream before right?" Sango asked as they dressed.

"Yeah, I used to live near here and I guess that kind of triggered them to come back."

"Come back?" Rin asked, pulling on a pair of jeans. She wobbled dangerously for a moment, then caught herself again.

"Yeah, they go away then come back. Usually they aren't this bad though." Kagome slipped off her nightgown and pulled on a bright sundress. It really didn't match her mood.

Sango and Rin shared a look and they surrounded Kagome so she couldn't escape. "Kagome, what are the dreams about?" Sango demanded.

It was obvious they were worried and weren't going to let it go. "I really don't want to talk abou-"

Rin cut her off, "Kagome, we are your friends and if something is wrong we want to know so we can help."

Sango nodded and added, "You'd do no less for us." Kagome smiled wanly. It was true.

"It was about my dad and his death." Okay so that wasn't a complete lie. The girls had nothing to say and Kagome took that as her chance to get past them.

"So, anyway I wanted to ask you something Sango." Kagome said. _'Could you have made it any more obvious you're changing subjects?_' her mind scolded.

"What?" Sango asked, still not sure how to breach the subject of Kagome's father.

"Well, I was wondering if anyone ever goes in the woods." Rin cast a panicked glance at Sango but she just ignored it.

"Inuyasha sometimes goes out there but most don't. They think its cursed." Kagome just laughed.

"Its not cursed, its just booby-trapped" Sango looked confused. "I did live here before. I set some of those traps myself."

Kagome walked to the door and they followed. "So what are you guys gonna do today?"

"Well, I'm going to work." Rin said with a smile.

"Really? Where do you work?" Kagome questioned as she opened the door to the stairwell.

"I work at the retirement home. I need to be there in like 15 minutes so I gotta go, see ya later guys!" Rin bounded down the stairs in front of them, and was gone in a flash.

Kagome looked at Sango with horror, "I'm surprised those poor old people haven't all died of heart attacks."

Sango laughed and they headed down to the cafeteria. "She is great with them actually. You'd be surprised"

They sat down for breakfast and were soon joined by Miroku and Inuyasha. "Where's

Sesshomaru? Kagome asked.

"Work" Miroku said and started to eat. This was the first morning that Kagome had actually had time to eat here. She never had enough time for breakfast, and she always brought something from home for lunch, and for dinner, she usually had something she could eat while she worked, so she wondered if the food was any good.

She took a bite of her pancakes and quickly spit it back out. "Gahh! This stuff is nasty! What is it? Glue?" Kagome demanded, looking at her tray with distaste.

Inuyasha was laughing with Miroku, and Sango was grimacing. "Did you have to spit it back out? It looks nasty." Sango said while scrunching up her nose. Kagome ignored her.

"I can't believe you guys eat this junk."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Its all there is, and fast food isn't allowed on campus, so deal with it."

Slowly a smile spread over Kagome's face and Inuyasha's heart sped up. Kagome's smiles were like summer storms. They could either come quick like lightning, leaving him with shivers running up and down his spine, or they could roll in like soft thunder, (like now) slowly spreading and making Inuyasha feel like he was burning from the inside out. It was a feeling that he didn't want to ever stop.

"Sango, how about you and me meet up later today and go to the grocery store? We have a kitchen in the room, I think its about time we use it."

"Bu- but none of us know how to cook" Sango said, nearly choking on her orange juice.

"She's right" Miroku said casually. "I tried to make toast once and almost burned the whole building down."

Kagome sighed and shook her head tiredly. "Well I just happen to be a fairly good cook. I used to cook for Sota, and grandpa all the time." Inuyasha looked at her.

She hadn't mentioned her mother or father. His hanyou ears had heard through the walls, so he knew that her dream was about her fathers death. And Sango had said that Kagome's mother was mean and kinda crazy, and that something had happened on Kagome's first day but she wouldn't elaborate on the subject. Inuyasha felt bad for Kagome and wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't let him after the Koga incident.

_'Fuck, I'm turning into some mushy pansy. The girl is fucking up my thoughts'_.

Kagome looked as if she was concentrating. "There won't be enough room in our fridge, but if we use the guys fridge then we will have enough space. Is that okay?"

"If you cook for us too." Miroku said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I was planning to anyway, silly." Miroku blushed, and nodded his thanks. Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and started to write all the things she needed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? You really don't need to go to the trouble."

"Its no trouble, actually, I like doing it. Plus now that I've caught up on the work I missed at the beginning of the year, I'll have plenty of time. So what are you going to do today Sango?"

"I'm gonna visit with family. I'll be staying the night, and Rin spends the night at the retirement home, so you'll have the room to yourself tonight since you're staying. Are you sure you want to be alone after what happened last night?" Sango asked, putting a hand on Kagome's arm. She didn't want Kagome to be alone, and almost offered for the raven-haired girl to spend the night at her family's home. She didn't think Kagome would accept.

"Yes, Kagome, I'll be happy to stay with you tonight." Miroku said with a perverted twinkle in his eye. Inuyasha smashed a pile of pancakes on his head.

"Shut up you donkey fucker." Inuyasha turned from the sticky boy to Kagome. "I'll be staying too so if you get in trouble just yell." Kagome smiled brightly

"Thanks Inuyasha you're great." Kagome said, forgetting the Koga incident for the moment.

Inuyasha had to fight a blush. _'She thinks I'm great. If she's so impressed by that I wonder what would happen if I. . .' _he had to smash the henti thoughts out of his head. "Yeah, whatever bitch" he responded, in his usual crass way.

Kagome flicked some pancakes at Inuyasha and they hit him squarely in the face. Still, she smiled. She had come to realize that Inuyasha didn't mean half the nasty stuff he said, but she had to retaliate. It was the principle of the thing.

Fortunately for Inuyasha, Sango started talking to Kagome again, taking the attention off him. He took the chance to wipe his face off.

Sango saw the grin on Kagome's face and smiled herself _'She's fallen for him BIG time, and she doesn't even know it yet.' _Sango thought triumphantly.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's blushing face and thought _'He wants Kagome BAD! Maybe he'll make his move tonight' _

Sango and Kagome decided that they would go shopping right after breakfast, and then Sango would go see her parents. "Hey guys, you wanna help us carry groceries?" Sango asked.

"I would love to spend more time with you, lovely Sango, but I need to go to my job. . . so bye." then he hauled ass and got the hell out of there. Inuyasha wasn't as lucky.

"Damn Miroku, abandoning me" he said. All the way to the store and all the way back he muttered curses and thought of different ways to brutally kill Miroku.

When they got back Sango said goodbye and Inuyasha very grudgingly agreed to help Kagome put things away. They had put some of the things away in the boys room, then moved to the girls. They didn't talk much, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

"How about some music?" Kagome asked and walked to the radio.

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha muttered, thinking of how to sneak a box of poptarts back into his room. Kagome turned on the radio and continued putting things away. When the commercials were over a song came on. Kagome started singing along with it without even

thinking.

_**Sunrise **_

_**Sunrise **_

_**Looks like morning in your eyes **_

_**But the clocks held 9:15 for hours **_

Inuyasha watched, slightly amused, as Kagome danced around the little kitchenette. She put things away in an orderly fashion. He watched her hips sway in a not-so-graceful way, but he was captivated. He tried not to chuckle at the image she made.

_**Sunrise **_

_**Sunrise **_

_**Couldn't tempt us if it tried **_

_**Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone **_

_**And I said **_

_**Oooo, oooo, oooo **_

**_To you_ **

When she sang the oooo part she looked like a dog howling to the moon. It was oddly attractive. Inuyasha dropped the box of poptarts and moved closer to Kagome, putting away cereal.

_**Surprise **_

_**Surprise **_

_**Couldn't find it in your eyes **_

_**But I'm sure its written all over my face **_

_**Surprise **_

_**Surprise **_

_**Never something I could hide **_

_**When I see we made it through another day **_

_'Okay, that is true to life. She can't hide her emotions from me, even if she tries, and she doesn't often. She's so god damned nice. I feel so corrupt compared to her' _Inuyasha thought of how he had acted yesterday and he wanted to smack himself.She seemed to have already forgiven him, and it made him feel terrible and wonderful at the same time.

_**Then I say **_

_**Oooo, oooo, oooo **_

_**To you **_

Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring. "What is it with people? Why do you always stare when I sing? Do I make funny faces or something?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Your face always looks funny" Inuyasha said, equally playful. Being around her always made him more lighthearted. She began singing again, and threw a can of soup at him. He caught it with no trouble at all.

_**And now the night **_

_**Will throw its cover down on me again **_

_**And if I'm right **_

_**It's the only way to bring me back **_

_**Oooo, oooo, oooo **_

_**To you **_

The song ended and all the stuff was put away. "If you want I can make you lunch." Kagome said nonchalantly.

_ 'God do I like torturing myself or what. Just being around him makes my whole body feel like jelly, but he's a total jerk and I hate him. And here I am inviting him to have lunch in my room, ALONE, when there isn't even anyone on the same floor. Good going Kagome. Please say no, please say no' _Kagome's mind screamed at her.

"Okay" Inuyasha replied.

_'YAY! I mean. . . uh damn?' _Kagome was confused and Inuyasha was no better.

_ 'I just agreed to have lunch with her in her room, ALONE! For gods sake I have trouble not jumping her bones in public, how am I gonna be able to control myself now?' _Inuyasha thought, wondering if he could make it to the balcony and jump off before she caught him.

As Kagome bustled around making Inuyasha's favorite food, chicken Ramen, the next song came on. As soon as the tune started Kagome recognized the song and froze for a second before continuing in her actions and trying to act normal._ 'Of all the songs, why this one? Does someone up there think this is funny or something? I hate Inuyasha. I should not feel like. . .this_' Kagome thought as she tried to distract herself with cooking. It worked, until the singing started at least.

**_We got the afternoon,_**

_**You got this room for two.**_

_**One thing I've left to do,**_

_**Discover me discovering you.**_

Inuyasha finally realized what song it was and was trying to decide if he should bolt or try and seduce her. Since he couldn't decide, he chose to just sit, eat, then get out. He would have turned off the music, but being the stubborn half-demon that he was, he refused to show that the song affected him.

_**One mile to every inch, and,**_

_**Your skin like porcelain,**_

_**One pair of candy lips**_

_**and your bubble-gum tongue**_

A simple song had never affected him so much, but it wasn't exactly the song, but more the images that the words brought up. Him slipping his hands along Kagome's soft, milky white skin. Thrusting his tongue into her hot wet mouth. Pounding into her over and ov-_ 'I have to stop this, I'm ten times worse then Miroku. Think of cold things. Icebergs, ice-cream, Kagome licking ice-cream off- NO, That's not working. Okay, Sesshomaru in a thong' _Inuyasha shuddered,_ 'at least its working. Sesshomaru in a thong, Sesshomaru in a thong, Kagome in a thong- DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' _

_**And if you want love**_

_**We'll make it.**_

_**Swim in a deep sea**_

_**Of blankets **_

_**Take all your big plans**_

_**And break 'em**_

_**This is bound to be a while**_

_**Your body**_

_**Is a wonderland**_

_**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**_

_**Your body Is a wonderland**_

Kagome was having a hard time concentrating on making lunch. She kept wondering what it would feel like to have Inuyasha touch her. To hold her. To kiss her. To fuc- wait a minute. _'Where the hell am I getting all these thoughts. I'm a good girl. Anyway, Inuyasha wouldn't want to do that with me. And I don't want to do that with him. He's an arrogant jerk. But good Kami is he hot.' _

_**Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face**_

_**I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase**_

_**You tell me where to go and**_

_**Though I might leave to find it**_

_**I'll never let your head hit the bed**_

_**Without my hand behind **_

_**if you want love**_

_**We'll make it**_

_**Swimming a deep sea Of blankets**_

_**Take all your big plans**_

_**And break 'em**_

_**This is bound to be a while**_

_**Your body Is a wonderland**_

_**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**_

_**Your body Is a wonderland**_

Both teen's minds were in the gutter as they sat down to eat. Inuyasha slurped noisily, and Kagome contained her giggles, barely. He looked up at her, with Ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. Kagome broke into a grin and looked back down at her food. Inuyasha gulped, almost choking on his food.

_**Damn baby **_

_**You frustrate me**_

_**I know you're mine all mine all mine**_

_**But you look so good it hurts sometimes**_

'_You're telling me'_ both teens thought in unison. (AN: thinking in unison, that's SCARY)

_**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)**_

_**Your body Is a wonderland **_

When the song was over a few more played, but it did nothing to ease the tension that was

building between them. They finished lunch quickly. They stared at each other and for a minute

Inuyasha seriously considered kissing Kagome, but then it hit him. _'She doesn't know the real me. She doesn't know what I am, and if she ever finds out, she'll be disgusted' _With those thoughts ringing in his head he promptly thanked her for lunch and hightailed it out of there.

Kagome felt a little hurt at the brisk way Inuyasha left, but she didn't let it show. She cleaned up the lunch and kept telling herself that Inuyasha was a horrible, terrible brutish, fool. It didn't quite work.

Back in his room, Inuyasha fell onto his bed. _'I can't let these feelings take over, she would never want the real me' _Inuyasha thought, and was surprised by how hurt that made him.

_'I can't fall for him. I'll only end up hurting him. I can't endanger him just because I'm a weak-hearted little girl. He'd never want the real me anyway.' _Kagome thought, slumping onto her bed.Both of them stayed in their beds, sulking, till the sun finally set, and the darkness of night covered the land.

They really are frustrating creatures aren't they? Bleh, they annoy me as well, but we can't just have them falling into bed together, now can we? hears the readers say that they want that Hmm. . .I'm not listening, I'm not listening! plugs ears and hums ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might be able to get another up by tonight, or early tomorrow morning. Though, once I get to where I'm no longer editing, and I'm just writing again, the updates will become slower. Just have to warn ya! Later guys!


	12. Chapter 12 Hanyou Revealed!

This chapter is dedicated to InuyashasBiggestFan for giving me three reviews, and **_madosie _**for inspiring me to update on the forth of July! I really wasn't planning on it. I was caught up in reading and watching dubbed anime, but you got me going girl! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! hugs to everyone Enjoy the chapter!

Kagome woke in a completely black room. During her little nap she had experienced a single dream. Though, it was more a picture and a feeling then what you could call an actual dream. Kagome remembered her father once trying to explain how she could have premonitions while sleeping and wondered if she had just had one.

It had been nothing more than a pair of hands. Clawed hands. The image of clawed hands and the irresistible urge to hold them in her own. The urge to see the person's face that owned that pair of strange hands. There had been a sense of familiarity, but Kagome didn't know anyone with claws like that. Koga's had been different, just slightly. Plus, she didn't have any urge to hold Koga's hands.

Kagome shook the memory of it from her head and decided it was time to get some training in. Her power was brimming to the point of being uncomfortable after sleeping half the day away. Kagome got dressed and pulled the black dragon box from under her bed. She put her quiver of arrows on her back and attached her bow to the quiver. Kagome placed her sword in its sheath and attached it to her belt.

She smiled and thought of the sword's name. Kagome had named it when it had been given to her for her 5th birthday. Though Kagome hadn't been allowed to use it yet, she had mounted it on her wall and had insisted on naming it. Kagome had thought long and hard, but being the 5 year old she was had ended up calling it Bluey. Now Kagome simply called it Blue. A simple yet concise name, for a simple yet concise sword.

Kagome walked to the balcony to see how she was going to get out. She looked down and gulped. They were on the top floor. Not exactly jumping distance. She looked and saw that jumping from

balcony to balcony wouldn't work because only the top three floors had balconies. She struggled to

see in the dark. She smiled in triumph when she saw a very tall tree that had grown away from the rest

of the woods. It would take some work, but she'd be able to get out without having to knock out the

guard who made sure that no students snuck out at night. Plus she'd get a little warm up.

Kagome hopped over the railing of her balcony, and lowered herself so that she was dangling as far down to the next balcony as possible. She let go, and when her feet met the ground of the balcony below hers, she bent her knees, taking most of the shock of the fall. She made almost no sound_. 'Guess all those nights sneaking out of the house to walk in the moonlight are finally coming in handy.' _Kagome thought with pride.

She went through the same procedure till she was at the lowest balcony. Kagome stopped for a second to catch her breath and then walked to the right side of the balcony. She measured the distance between her current balcony and the one next to it. Kagome stepped up on the rail, and for one horrible moment was sure she was going to fall. Thankfully though, after much spinning of her arms, Kagome regained her balance and jumped, landing cleanly. She thanked god that no one had cut the branch that had grown directly over the balcony.

Kagome grabbed a patio chair someone had placed out there and moved it so that she could stand on it and heft herself onto the branch. Kagome crawled carefully to where the branch met the trunk and sat there, resting a moment. She looked down at the imposing height that she was at. She was still even with the 7th floor.

_ 'Now, just to climb down. It's a piece of cake.' _Kagome looked down again and cringed

'_Yeah, cyanide cake with rattlesnake icing_'

"Mmn, Kagome thats feels so _goood_" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. Inuyasha was pulled from

his wonderful dream of Kagome petting his ears when he heard an owl cry out in the night. "Stupid

freaking bird, what did I ever do to you?" Inuyasha thought grumpily. He made a quick decision that he would go out and have a nice run through the woods to cool his blood. Inuyasha touched the prayer beads around his neck, causing his concealing spell to fade. He was about to go jump off the balcony, when

he saw Kagome come out of her room and jump over the edge of her own.

For a moment, he just stood there, not believing what he was seeing. _'Damn. Stupid dreams are making me sluggish. I should have noticed that she was up before now.' _Inuyasha thought. He watched avidly as Kagome dropped from the balcony. He wanted to go to her and stop her, but since he was in natural form, and she _obviously_ knew what she was doing, he stopped. He wondered where she had gotten this particular skill.

Inuyasha followed for a bit and almost exposed himself when she stumbled on the railing of one of the balconies. Luckily Kagome caught herself. Inuyasha watched, amused as she fumbled down the tree. Though he was watching from a safe distance, he was still close enough to catch her if she fell, his cover be damned.

When she was safely on solid ground again, Inuyasha watched her walk towards the woods. Though some thought the woods were haunted, Inuyasha knew that they were perfectly safe. They were his territory and there weren't even many dangerous animals in there. He still wanted to run, but Inuyasha also wanted to know what Kagome was doing out at night with a bow and a sword. Finally he decided that he would go for a quick run, with Kagome still in hearing distance. Then he would check on what she was doing.

Kagome was most likely just going out to train with the bow, but he wanted to be sure. Though his logic told him that following her was the best thing to do first, his instincts told him that she would be fine Inuyasha was the type that went with instincts over logic every time.

Kagome whistled as she walked through the trees. The night was hers and hers alone.

She stopped in a nice clearing and quickly shot an arrow at a tree. Just before it struck its mark, she stopped it with her mind and brought it back to shoot again. She really hated having to harm trees since they had saved her life a few times before.

Kagome proceeded to do that a few more times. Then she shot 4 arrows into the air in rapid

succession. She reached out with her mind and the arrows changed direction. She made them fly in

circles and dance around before making them hit the ground, each of the arrow heads burying deep in

the dirt, in a perfect line.

"Still got it" Kagome said, and blew on her fingers like she would the barrel of a gun. If Inuyasha

had followed her directly like his head had told him he should have, he would have seen this. It was very

fortunate for Kagome that he hadn't.

Kagome picked the arrows up with her mind and brought them back to her. One good

thing about her powers was that no matter how bad a shot she was, she would always hit the mark. She had been horrible with a bow at first, but had eventually gotten really good. Much better then she was with the sword, but her sword skills weren't anything to laugh at either.

She looked at the lovely oaks that surrounded her. She walked to one that looked sick and

placed her hand lovingly on the trunk. One bad thing about being a Miko and a Seer was the way the

powers reacted to each other. Sometimes they would cause the other power to come out in a twisted

way so it wouldn't do what it was supposed to. Another thing being a mixed breed did was give her powers that neither race had.

It was like mixing blue and red paint. Though the product still had the same properties of the

parent colors, it was turned out to be a completely different color altogether.

One painful memory popped into Kagome's mind as she felt the energy of the tree. It wasn't one she particularly liked but it had caused her respect for trees, and all seemingly 'lifeless' things, to grow

_FLASH BACK_

Kagome ran from her home, from all people. She had to escape the voices or she'd go mad.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP, PLEASE GOD MAKE IT STOP!" the ten year old Seer screamed into the

rainy sky.

It had been raining for almost a week and the ground was slick. The rainfall had come in

torrents, seeming to never cease and had caused scores of destruction. The land had been turned to

pudding and was not at all safe to run in. Eventually the inevitable happened and Kagome fell.

She slid and crashed painfully into an old redwood that was hundreds of years old, if the size was anything to go by. Kagome was almost knocked unconscious, which she would have taken as a blessing. She had no such luck.

The change hadn't come gradually like Kagome's father said it would. Her father had told her of the ability to hear thoughts, and at the time Kagome had been ecstatic, but once again, her damn miko

powers were making things difficult. Not that her seer powers were any less temperamental. Instead of

gradually gaining the ability to delve into the depths of others minds over the course of years, it had happened in a single night.

Being a miko, Kagome was able to feel the life force of everything, from humans and demons, to

plants and animals. The fact that she was so in tune with all life was having a horrible effect on her. She

was hearing ALL the thoughts of ALL the beings around her even though she didn't want it to happen.

Kagome had gone crying to her mother, her hands on her head, pleading with her to do anything to make it stop, but her mother was who she was. She didn't have any power to make it stop, not that she

tried to help at all. She had told Kagome to master it herself. That if Kagome couldn't control her own powers, she wouldn't survive. That if she couldn't master her own powers, Kagome didn't _deserve_ to survive.

So Kagome had gone into the woods, but she could still hear the thoughts of everyone within about a 5 mile radius. Not to mention the animal thoughts. Most weren't as sophisticated as human thoughts. They were pictures and emotions, but some animals had thoughts equal to humans. It was scary. The moment Kagome realized this was when she had started screaming and fell into the tree.

She sobbed and held her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, muttering incoherent

pleas, to all and any god to take it away. The way the thoughts invaded her own was nauseating. The jumble of emotions was horrible.

Her hate of all people seemed to grow then. The thoughts were terrible. A drunk man intending

to beat his child to take out some frustration. A teen girl planning to sleep with a boy then take all his

money while he slept to buy some crystal meth. A man deciding that if the woman at the bookshop

refused to sleep with him again, that he'd rape her. A woman deciding to murder her husband's mistress. There were normal, healthy thoughts too, but the twisted, dark ones cried out the loudest.

Kagome's nails dug painful gouges in her legs, bringing up blood. Anything to distract her from the

voices. She bit her lip and it too began to bleed.

_'Child, don't hurt yourself.' _

Kagome's eyes opened wide and looked around frantically. That thought had just been much louder than the others and had almost silenced the rest.

"Please, if you're out there, please do that again. Please, I'll do anything" Kagome was crying harder now.

_ 'Look behind you child'_ The soothing voice crooned once more. Kagome held on to the almost-silence that the voice gave.

Kagome acted obediently and for a moment only saw the old redwood._ 'Plants don't have thoughts that strong. Usually they are only whispers, though everything has a spirit' _Kagome thought frantically.

_'Do I sound like a whisper child?'_ the strange grandmotherly voice asked. It sounded slightly amused, but kind nonetheless. Kagome felt the wonderful calming aura of this strange tree and got closer to it, wrapping herself around it. The voices were still there, but the closer to the redwood Kagome got, the dimmer the voices became.

_'I am not a normal tree child. Look closer'_ Kagome looked closer, concentrating on the aura that

emanated from the ancient tree. Slowly the figure of a woman formed. She was obviously old, but

beautiful. She had rich green hair and deep warm toned skin, the color of the tree's bark. She was

wearing a collection of leaves, vines, and twigs woven into a dress that hung to her knees.

_'What are you?'_ Kagome questioned mentally.

_'I am the spirit of the tree. A tree nymph or tree sprite as some would call me, but I am truly neither. I am rare, as my kind have been slowly dying out for many hundreds of years now. There are spirits like me all over the world. Some that claim the water as their home, and some the rock. Many things that seem to be lifeless contain spirits such as myself. You have the gift to see them child, and because you are able to, they will always be there to assist you.'_

Kagome's mind was reeling. _'How do you know what I am, and why would spirits want to help me? I'm nothing.' _Kagome pressed her forehead painfully against the redwood. '_Less than nothing.'_

The figure of the woman leaned down to Kagome and embraced her. It was like being held by the

wind, yet it was warm and comforting, so Kagome accepted it. '_You are great my child, do not let any other _

_tell you different. I want to help you because you are pure, and I know who you are. As to how I know _

_you and what you are is slightly more complicated. I am old child. Thousands of years old.' _

Kagome looked at the slightly transparent figure that was holding her._ 'You don't look a day over 45. I didn't know trees could live so long.' _

The nymph smiled at her and Kagome faintly realized that she could no longer hear the voices.

_'Thank you for the compliment child, and as I have said before, my tree is not normal. Since it is the home of a spirit it will live very long. I have met many people in my time, though none exactly like you. There have been those who are similar. There have also been those who told me of you. Seers that all but lived in the future. When mikos were still uncorrupted they seemed to know of my purpose and helped heal me if I grew ill. You are my purpose.' _Kagome was tearing up again, but for different reasons.

_'I am your purpose? But how am I connected to you?' _ Kagome asked, her breathing a series of shuddering sobs.

The nymph finally let go and walked back so that she lean against the tree in which she resided._ 'I am here to help you and teach you what I can before you leave. Look at your knees.' _Kagome examined herself and saw that all the wounds that she had received from herself and her fall were completely healed. She also felt like she had more energy. _'You are able to borrow energy from all living things. It can be freely given or taken. I would not show you this power if I did not know you would treat it with respect. I am sure there will always be some living thing willing to lend its power to you.' _

_'Am I able to give energy also?' _Kagome asked, eager.

The wise spirit grinned and spoke softly _'Yes, that is how you heal. You lend your power. Let us talk as much as we can. I know you leave soon.' _

_'Yes'_ Kagome thought with a grimace. _'I will be leaving. My mother can't stand living where father once lived. How will I see you after I leave? I don't want to leave you, I just met you.' _

_'Child, you will leave and will not see me, but you will come back to this town when you are a woman, and when you do, come to see me. It is then that your real work will begin and you will need my guidance.' _

_'Okay' _Kagome said, her heart flooding with sorrow._ 'At least tell me your name. Please?_' Kagome asked hopefully.

_'I do not have a true name, but those who speak with me call me Shinju._' the spirit replied.

Kagome and Shinju spoke for hours till the rain finally tapered away. The sun set and Kagome

slept peacefully in Shinju's branches. The next morning she went home and her family left for the

country.

FLASHBACK END

Kagome quickly infused the tree with some of her energy and felt the sickness fade away. A small surge of warmth under her hand was all the thanks Kagome needed. She wondered how long it would

take to get to where Shinju was.

Kagome decided that now was as good a time as any to practice keeping her power in check

while she sang. She could do that and practice with Blue at the same time, that way she wouldn't be

able to think of her past that had haunted her for so long. As she began, a pair of eyes once again

watched.

Inuyasha came from his run just in time to see Kagome pull her sword from it's sheath and

begin to practice. She also started singing. It was slightly amusing that this was the third time he had

spied on her singing. It always made him feel slightly like a peeping tom when he did this, but who

cared? It wasn't like she was going to ever know. His snowy white ears swivelled and all his attention

was placed on Kagome's sweet satin voice.

_**If I fall along the way**_

_**Pick me up and dust me off**_

_**If I get too tired to make it**_

_**Be my breath so I can walk**_

_**If I need some of your love again**_

_**Give me more than I can stand**_

_**When my smile gets old and faded**_

_**Wait around I'll smile again **_

Inuyasha watched fascinated at the smooth and almost liquid movements Kagome made with her

sword. It was obvious she had a least a little training with a real pro. _'Who would have thought little_

_Kagome would know how to swing a sword?' _He watched, fascinated, as she went into a series of harsh slashes.

_**Shouldn't be so complicated**_

_**Just hold me and then**_

_**Just hold me again **_

Inuyasha watched as she twirled the sword, threw it into the air and caught it with a little spin

while she sang. _'Talk about multi-tasking' _He wondered if she had written the song. It seemed as if it was to someone special, and he couldn't help feeling jealous._ 'Why should I care who that bitch goes out _

_with?_' he asked himself angrily.

_'It couldn't be for Koga, could it?' _Inuyasha panicked a little.

_'You want her, you little prick! Why deny it? I know you. God, I **am** you!' _His mind snapped back.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the sanest train of thought ever, but it seemed that whenever he got around Kagome, his mind got mushy.

_**Can you help me I'm bent**_

_**I'm so scared that I'll never**_

_**Get put back together**_

_**Keep breaking me in**_

_**And this is how we will live**_

_**With you and me bent **_

_**If I couldn't sleep could you sleep**_

_**Could you paint me better off**_

_**Could you sympathize with my needs**_

_**I know you think I need a lot **_

_'You do need a lot wench.' _Inuyasha thought with a smirk. _' Always being so needy with everyone in the group. Its as if you're afraid that I'll just vanish as soon as I'm out of your sight.' _Inuyasha didn't really notice how his thoughts changed from all his friends to just him and Kagome.

_**I started out clean but I'm jaded**_

_**Just falling**_

_**Just breaking the skin **_

Kagome fell to her knees, and she let off a little stream of giggles that sounded as if they were almost sobs. She seemed to have been really upset by what she was singing.

_'Jaded? You? You are the cleanest person I know'_ Inuyasha thought. He watched Kagome get back up, and when she continued with her routine, each movement had more force behind it, even though her voice had calmed.

_**Start bending me**_

_**It's never enough**_

_**'Til I feel all your pieces**_

_**Start bending me**_

_**Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in**_

Inuyasha's thoughts turned south as he envisioned bending Kagome over and slowly running his

tongue over every inch of her till she cried out his name. Of pounding into her until was suitably 'broken

in' as she put it. It was a random image, but he couldn't shake it.

_**Shouldn't be so complicated**_

_**Just touch me and then**_

_**Just touch me again**_

Inuyasha was so wrapped up, he didn't sense the other creatures approaching. The sound of Kagome's voice, and the way her body moved was hypnotic.

_**Without understanding**_

_**Hell, I'll go there again**_

_**Can you help me I'm bent**_

_**I'm so scared that I'll never**_

_**Get put back together**_

_**Yeah, you're breaking me in**_

_**And this is how we will live**_

_**With you and me bent**_

Kagome put her sword back in her sheath and looked around, fully aware of the demons lurking

in the darkness. She had sensed them since she had started practicing. That was part of the reason she

hadn't felt Inuyasha's presence. All her attention had been focused on the two approaching bear demons. Kagome had been waiting, hoping that they would leave, but it was obvious now that they were going to attack her.

_ 'Damn, and it would have been such a good night. Now I have to fight.' _Kagome had kept her spell up, as she always did when she wasn't in a warded room, but they always seemed to find her.

At the sudden loss of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha came back to reality and sensed the demons.

They were coming quickly now and all thoughts of him being in demon form went out the window. The

only thing that mattered was Kagome's safety.

Inuyasha jumped from his perch and his red hakama billowed around him as he fell gracefully to the ground. He landed right in front of Kagome just as the bear youkai came. They were horrible creatures that looked only remotely like bears. Their fur was a sickly brownish green and they were at least 3 times the size of a full grown grizzly bear. They peered at Kagome hungrily with vicious, pus yellow eyes. They both came towards Kagome at the same time, walking at a quick. clumsy gait.

Inuyasha ran to meet them and promptly killed the smaller of the two creatures with his claws.

He looked at the carcass and cursed it mentally for even trying to hurt Kagome_. 'How dare you try to _

_hurt what's mine?' _ Inuyasha didn't notice his subconscious claiming of Kagome.

Inuyasha was wrenched from his thoughts when the second, larger demon brought a huge paw down in a wide arc against his back.

Kagome had watched this all in horror. Someone had jumped in front of her and had started fighting the demons. He was moving too fast to determine who it was, but the way he moved seemed familiar. Kagome watched as the bear came from behind and ran his four inch long claws through the skin and muscle of her 'savior's back. There was a cry of pain, and then blood.

There was so much blood, Kagome knew he would die if he wasn't healed right away, but it seemed her 'savior' had different ideas. In one swift movement the white haired figure turned and slashed through the bear demon as if it were nothing.

_'Wait, white hair? Claws? Sesshomaru is taller than this guy, so it must be. . . no. No, it can't be!' _

With the demons gone, Kagome walked silently to the bleeding individual. He was bent over slightly, panting in pain. Kagome stood in front of him and he raised his head. She gasped.

Claws.

Canine ears on top of his head,

Fangs.

"In- Inuya- Inuyasha? You're a demon?" Kagome stuttered, dropping to her knees in front of the injured boy.

Inuyasha smiled, but it immediately turned to a grimace. "Surprise?" he said, with mock joviality. With that the poor bloodied boy passed out.

MM Reviewers-

**InuyashasBiggestFan** - Thank you! I rock? wipes a tear from my eye I'm glad you love my story. It loves you too! And yes, Foamy is the Lord and Master! Creamy Creamy cheesy cheese! grins Thanks for the three reviews! You rock as well!

**madosie** - Okay, can I just say I LOVE you? I mean, your review that is. grins Yes, sadly, I am that age right now, so I know just how evil the radio can be. I'm glad you like where this is going! I hope I live up to your expectations. Things get a little ugly later on. . . But things get happy again, I swear! I'm glad I can crack you up. The first few chapters are all about the chuckles, but it does get serious. I try to mix things up though. Anyway, I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting. Trust me. I just hope that you continue to enjoy this story. You really brightened my day madoise, and it was YOU who inspired me to update on the 4th of July!

FF Reviewers -

**Foxcat** - Hey Foxcat! I'm glad you think it's good. I can understand wanting to skim (cries a little) but you might miss a clue that I slip in there ya know! Still, I hope you keep reading, and I hope it gets so good you can no longer stand just skimming!

For all FF Readers! I work mainly on MediaMiner, so if I make a comment about how many people visited or such like that, its probably concerning Media Miner. Still, I love you guys too! Please don't neglect me. pouts Anyway, I hope I get some more reviews soon. I live off those things!

Mwuah! Kisses all!


End file.
